Mystery House
by FranDS44444
Summary: AU. Sonny Munroe thought that life was just a simple routine but what happens when her curiousity brings her to an old abandoned neirghborhood with a mysterious house? After meeting a mysterious boy, her life will never be the same. First FF story. Channy
1. Prologue

Is life a mystery? Is interesting? Maybe or maybe not.

My name is Sonny Munroe and welcome to my life.

I lived in Wisconsin until I moved out due to my mom's job to this forgotten city in middle of nowhere. I was 12 when I moved here and I only had one single friend whose name was Alex Russo.

You may be wondering why I talk about her in the past but there's an actual explanation. She died when we were 14, which means 3 years ago.

She was diagnosed with cancer when we were 13 and she only had one year to live. I still remember her motto "Live life at it's best, break rules because you never know what the future will holds" and she was right but she never lived life at her best, she never got out of her house or was able to do normal kid stuff so if you know what the future holds for you, will you be able to live it at it's best?

My life it's a routine and I live alone. My mom died a year ago in a car crash. It's impossible to believe that in this forgotten city car crashes happen but it does and are more frequent that New York's.

So you see, I'm alone and at school I hang out with some girls but we can't really call each other "friends", they are only there for gossip or "hanging out" which means alcohol or drugs and I don't get into that stuff.

This city it's so boring but… there is this neighborhood really old I might say. These houses are the remaining of what before was a high socialite society. Most of them are inhabited and the ones that have people are really dark and noiseless. The people don't really care about this houses… they just don't go in there.

They say some of these houses are haunted or they just bring bad luck.

But I've seen a boy or a young man in a dark hood at midnight when I'm walking near there. He never shows his face, he just goes into the city and comes back with some bags of food. I've never seen his face that is always covered with a scarf.

Actually, nobody has.

Some say that he is lunatic that is still holding to a past but I say…

He is a person waiting for a new change.


	2. Chapter 1 Rove Street

**Hi! So yeah this is my first story on ****fan fiction! I hope you like it and please review, I would appreciate it a lot! Anyway, Enjoy :)**

How boring can school get?

Boys. Girls. Gossip.

In this school there's nothing to gossip about… they can only gossip about that there's no gossip…

"Have you heard about Ryan's party tonight?" A brown haired girl said

"Of course! I mean, like it wasn't obvious I am totally going! It's like fabulous!"

Ryan… the cool guy at school, high school is his kingdom. I can't deny he is handsome because he is. He has brown hair and big green eyes; he is also a really good skater but I'm more into blue eyed boys.

I don't know why but I have been always fascinated by blue eyes… the way they can hypnotize you. Alex used to say that I like to drown myself since I love blue so much and blue eyes are like pools or a deep ocean. I can't blame her for criticizing me, I have always talked about how blue eyes are really gorgeous and all.

"Hey Sonny" I looked up and saw Ryan. Sometimes I think he is trying to hit on me but I'm really not interested.

"Hey Ryan"

"So Sonny are you going to my party tonight?"

I looked up at him. He has been asking me the same question _all week_. I guess I have no other choice than to accept. I sighed and nodded.

"Awesome! So I'll see you tonight and don't forget to bring few clothes, there's a pool"

With that he winked at me and left.

I shivered. He is such a pervert. I _hate_ arrogant guys like him, who don't know anything but gloat about themselves and care so much about their appearance.

**. . . .**

At my way back home I was walking down the Rove Street, it was 5 pm and it was pretty much empty. I looked up at the sky and it looked so beautiful… so _blue_.

I looked at my left and saw the big fence that separates the old neighborhood from the city. I wonder why nobody cares about it. I walked to the fence and saw a lot of houses, most of them were falling down in pieces and some others were in a really good shape. I don't know how.

I took a closer look and there was a house that called my attention. It was built old fashioned and its walls were built with bricks. It looked homey but at the same time it gave you the feeling that nobody should go in there.

I turned around and continued walking down the street and I would swear I felt that somebody was watching me.

**. . . .**

Ryan's house was exactly what you would expect from him. The house was really big and it was a green color. We weren't aloud to go in it though unless it was for "business". The yard was beautiful. There were trees everywhere and there was the pool in the middle with a lot of people in it. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a gasp.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to play truth or dare" Ryan said. Was he… drunk?

"Okay" I sighed and followed him to a group of people that were sitting on a corner.

"Hi Sonny!" Debby said. She was one of the nicest girls in town so far.

"Hi Debby"

"So Sonny, truth or dare?"

"Mmm… dare" Honestly a dare it's just a dare… nothing can go wrong… right?

"Alright" Laura said. Was she the one telling me the dare? Oh dear this wasn't good.

"I dare you to go to the old neighborhood and stay there _all night_" With that she smirked at me while everyone around was gasping.

"Laura, don't you think that is well… dangerous?" Debby asked.

"Of course not! It's a dare and if you don't do it Sonny, you will receive the school punishment.

The school punishment is public humiliation in front of everyone until you drop out of school… or worse.

Then I did what I had to do. I stood up and walked to the _Rove Street_.

**So tell me what you think! This is my first story on fan ****fiction and I would appreciate it if you reviewed! Otherwise I won't know if you liked it and if I should continue it and don't worry, there's going to be Channy Soon! :D Sorry if it's too short but i'm new at this and i will try to make longer chapters i promise!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Mystery House

**Hi people! Hope you liked the eppys! I'm trying to make them longer :) Oh and i forgot to add the disclaimer lol so here it goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance but i do own this story so don't you dare to steal it :(**

**Chapter 2**

Now I was standing in middle of Rove Street. My peers were watching me from few meters away. It was really cold and I was only wearing a slight dress above the knee. I looked in front of me and there it was, the big fence looking at me in all it's glory.

I started walking until I reached the gates. They were made of metal and it was a bit rusty, they had two lion heads in each door. With a slight push they opened revealing the old neighborhood. There was a path leading to a street that said Levin Street. There were a few houses and they had a big amount of distance between each other.

The sky was black with a few stars and the moon was shining. It was a beautiful night.

"How am I gonna do this?" I said to myself. I was supposed to spend an entire night here but where? I didn't know anybody here and what if they were assassins or something?

I started to look for an inhabited house to spend the night so I wouldn't have to knock on a stranger's door. Soon it came to the sight the house I saw this afternoon. It was the brick house. The lights were off and you could see dust in the front door. I assumed it was inhabited even though it looked in good shape, almost as good as my house.

Outside the house was a black cat. I walked to the house and soon I reached to a gate that allowed me full access to the front garden and to the house itself. The cat stared at me with an intensified look. It was scary but I continued walking. The house gave an air of mystery and soon I started asking myself, who lived there before? Why was I so attracted to it?

I had seen this house so many times before. Every day while I was walking home from school I would always look beyond the big gates and my look would fix on this house and when I continued walking I always felt like somebody was watching me but I never saw anybody.

Nobody ever came out of this place… only one person. The boy with the dark hood. He was usually covering his face with a scarf and I think I saw his eyes… and I would swear they were blue. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes portrayed mystery that I was so attracted to him. I know I sound ridiculous saying I am attracted to someone I don't even know… but this is different.

For first time in my life I was taking the risk, I was breaking rules and following Alex's motto 'Live life at its best, break rules because you never know what the future will holds'.

Right now I was breaking every rule of sanity by coming here, I was disobeying my instincts telling me to get out, but it was already too late. I am going to get into this house and I was going to break my routine.

The front door was made of a dark wood. I noticed that from afar it looked really homey but looking at it up close it was scary. It would look like a haunted house for anybody but for me… it was a mystery house. Everything looked so different… so… inviting.

Finally I got all the needed courage and opened the door.

What I saw shocked me. It was so… _normal. _Of course the stuff was old but I was imagining Goth furniture or vampire stuff everywhere. This house looked like my grandma's but less clean and maybe a bit more modern than hers.

If I had all my energy I would have cleaned all this like Snow White but right now I was really tired, it was past midnight and all I wanted was a bed. I started walking around the first floor.

The living room. The furniture was covered with white blankets, like if someone moved out and wasn't planning on coming back for a long while. There was a big fireplace and a Television. There was a table with some pictures on it. The pictures contained the most adorable baby I had ever seen in my life.

He was about two years old and had dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. His smile was contagious and he looked so happy. For some reason those eyes looked familiar.

The next picture was about the same boy but about 5 year's old. He was still adorable and had his arms wrapped around two adults. He was kissing a woman who I suppose was his mother. She had brown eyes and blonde hair and the adult man had blond hair and blue eyes but the boy's were a lighter shade of blue.

"Wow" Was all I could say. He looked so happy and I felt a bit of envy. He had a mother and a dad who loved him. Sure, I had a mom and she loved me too but I never knew my dad. He died when I was 3 years old and I barely have any memory of him. All I can remember was his cinnamon scent and his bright smile. My mom used to say I had the same smile and his sense of humor, but since Alex and mom died… I barely recognize myself.

I still have those chocolate brown eyes and the brown hair but I don't smile as often as before. I don't laugh unless I have to or something is really funny. Something changed on me and I _miss it_. I also miss having someone who I can trust, someone that cares about me… and I miss having someone _loving me. _

Sure, my grandma comes twice a month to look after me and see if I am fine. I know she loves me, but unfortunately she can't stay too long because of her health and then I become alone again. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dark whole and nobody can save me. I hope I'm wrong.

I continued walking around the house. The kitchen was clean enough and was enough for two people to fit in. I decided to go upstairs since my eyelids where getting heavier.

Just when I was going upstairs I felt a hand on my shoulder… and I was sure it wasn't Ryan's.

**Lol cliffy! Who do you think it might be? **

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? **

**Give me your opinion and please review! I really need to know if i should continue this story! And please be honest :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Blue Eyes

**Hi! So i hoped you liked the past Chapters! :) I'm working on this story lol So yeah **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny with a Chance but i DO own this story!  
**

**Chapter 3**

_The first time I saw you,  
I knew it was true,  
I'd love you forever and that's what I'll do._

**. . . . **

I completely froze. I couldn't move a muscle. Carefully I turned around and saw a boy. He was wearing a dark hood but you could see his face now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He looked really serious and if looks could kill I would be dead already.

"I… I'm sorry I thought this house was inhabited" I hardly managed to say that phrase. I wasn't scared… but surprised. What was he doing home alone? He must be a year older than me.

"You still haven't answered my question" He looked straight to my eyes. His eyes were really blue and familiar. Was he the boy I used to see at night? Now you could see his dirty blonde hair a bit long and spiked up at the sides (A/N season 1 hair). His eyes were really blue and I could get hypnotized in them. His lips were pressed in a tight line like if he was waiting for an answer… wait! I had to hive him an answer.

"I… was dared to come to this neighborhood… a-and stay all night" I gulped waiting for a reaction.

He just looked at me, smirked and dropped his hand from my shoulder. I had forgotten his hand all the time. Now there was a really cold spot in my shoulder.

"Well…" He looked with at me with a playful look in his eyes. "You must be really brave to come to this neighborhood at past midnight" He chuckled and half-smiled. That smile… now I recognized him from the pictures. He was the little boy that looked so happy but now his look had a hint of sadness and… _loneliness_? And without his dark hood he looked better.

"Y-yeah… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, I needed a place to stay and I couldn't get out of this place until 6 am and—"I was cut off by a pair of fingers on my lips. I breathed sharply.

"It's alright" He nodded. "There's a room upstairs if you want but you must leave at 6 am sharp and never come back" Then his face became serious and I nodded.

Before I went upstairs I turned around and asked him "What's your name?"

He smiled and chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

"Well then… nameless guy, my name is Sonny" I took out my hand to shake it. But he just looked at it and ignored.

"Then Sonny, you should go to sleep if you don't want to be kicked out"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Really Sonny? Really? Because I think I would." He was fighting back a laugh and so was I.

"Fine" I sighed. "Just because I'm tired"

"Fine" He said back. "Now go" With that he turned around and disappeared into a room with his hands on his pockets.

**. . . . **

I woke up in the room I found yesterday. I sat up and looked around. There was a single bed, a desk full with papers and a computer. Also there was a closet. I looked at my clock and it read 5:30 am. Wow, I wasn't a morning person even though my name said otherwise.

I got up and went downstairs and there he was. Sitting on a couch and reading a book. The sun was starting to rise and you could see the sky changing colors.

"I see you woke up earlier" He said. I jumped at little at the sound of his voice. I wasn't expecting him to notice me.

He looked away from the book to look at me. "Sonny…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"You must never come back" Was he serious last night? I hoped he wasn't…

"Why?"

"Because I say so. I have my reasons. It's not safe for you" He walked to the kitchen with me following him.

What did he mean that it wasn't safe for me? I am 17 years old. I can take care of myself, I mean I live alone!

"Here you go, I hope you are hungry" He served me a plate of pancakes and I was so hungry I devoured the pancakes in a flash. I glanced at the clock one more time and it was 6:00 am. Now I had to leave but… _I didn't want to._

"It's time" He whispered. I put on my sandals and outside I saw it was freezing. We were in autumn.

"Here" He put a coat on me. "I hope it helps you to warm up until you get home" He opened the door for me and looked at me. "It was… nice to meet you Sonny, but please you must never come back"

I nodded and stepped outside and then I kissed his cheek. It was smooth and I could smell his sweet cologne. "Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Sure"

"What's your name?" He told me I would never find out but I wanted to know so badly.

"I told you last night I won't tell you" He smiled a sad smiled "But I'm Chad"

"Nice to meet you Chad" I smiled cheerfully at him; somehow I felt that my old perky self was coming back and I was _enjoying it. _"Good-bye" I steeped out and walked to the front gates to go back to my reality.

And let me tell you one thing…

No matter what Chad said to me...

_I was going back soon__._

**. . . . .**

_**Ooohh lol she is going back :O When? IDK xDD okay i do but you dont and please review! The more review i get.. the faster i'll upload :D**  
_


	5. Chapter 4 In my mind

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**Chapter 4**

**_I want to be with you tonight, _**

**_tomorrow, and today_**

** _it can't happen now but it will someday._**

**. . . . **

After I took a shower and dressed up I grabbed my purse and keys and got out of my apartment.

This morning after I got outside Chad's house there was nobody outside waiting for me. I guess they just decided to leave me alone if I survived… well I did and I don't regret ever choosing the dare.

Now I was walking to work, thanks goodness it was Saturday! I work at a small boutique and I'm saving money for college. I still don't know what I want to do… I was thinking of psychology or criminal psychology! That would be so cool! Because I _love_ mystery… and mystery books like Agatha Christie's! Also called the Queen of Crime.

I entered the shop and soon was I greeted my Marine. She is taller than me, has blonde hair and grey eyes. Her skin is so white that you can see her veins. She is older than me, she has 19 and she is the only girl I can call my friend even though we only see each other at work.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?" She asked me. She is really cheerful, somehow she reminds me of my old self.

"Oh nothing, same boring days you know" I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about Chad with anyone. It was my secret. Only _mine_. I can still remember his big blue eyes, his blonde hair… it looked so soft! I wanted to touch it so badly… and oh my god… I'm thinking like… like… if I like him! I just know him for less than 24 hours so I can't like him already… or _can_ I?

"Are you ok?" I just realized I had zoned out for a long time.

"Yeah yeah" I continued doing my work as nothing happened.

"Sonny, you usually aren't a girl who is absent minded, tell me what's wrong?"

"Pfft Nothing" Damn high voice. Why did my high voice have to come out this exact moment?

"Really Sonny? Really?"

_Flashback_

"_Really Sonny? Really? Because I think I would." He was fighting back a laugh and so was I._

_End of Flashback_

"Sonny? Sonnyyy!" Marine was waving her hand in front of my face. I blushed.

"Oh, sorry" I smiled sheepishly "I… just remembered something, but now let's go back to work" Thankfully Marine dropped the topic and we continued working.

**. . . . .**

It was 5 pm right now. I finally finished my day of work and walked out to grab some lunch. I had been thinking about Chad all day. I wondered what was his last name? And did he live alone?

I was tired. If I looked at the sky, his eyes came to my mind. If I looked at a house, he came to my mind. If I tried to think about something else… I'll soon go back to think about him again. Why I was thinking about him? I didn't even know him. Not even his age or his likes or anything. He was a _mystery_ to me.

"Chad…" I said out loud. I liked how it sounded. Cha-ad.

"Who is Chad?" Holy beans. I turned around and there was Ryan.

"Ryan" I said coldly.

"Hi Sonny, so who is Chad?"

"Nobody" I wanted to get out and keep walking. Ryan had this reputation of flirting on girls and make them fall for him. "I… have to go, see you later" And I took of running. I didn't give him a chance of answering. I didn't want him near me. Some girls would think I was crazy for avoiding him. But true was told that I wasn't like any other girl… I was considered a freak and a brainiac.

Finally he was out of sight and ironically I was in front of the big gates. Just a few meters from Chad. The gates were semi open, life if somebody had left and forgotten to close them. I pushed one door open and soon I was on a different ground. It looked all so different at this time. It was brighter and less scary but it still had this air of mystery.

Not so far away was his house, built with bricks and his porch painted white. Right now it didn't look abandoned… I guess night distorts reality.

I took a deep breath and walked to the house. There was the same cat looking at me with his deep yellow eyes. This time the cat had a little bird on his mouth, it was a disgusting sight to see. Finally I reached the door. The curtains were closed and I couldn't see anything. I knocked twice.

Just when I thought I wouldn't get any answer, the door opened and before I could blink I was inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was mad. Beyond mad.

"You really thought you would get rid of me so easily?"

He sighed. "Not really" He chuckled. "What are you doing here? I think I told you not to come here ever"

I looked down. "I know… and trust me… I don't know why I came back but" I looked him straight in the eye "When I find out, you will be the first to know"

"Good" He smirked

"Good" I giggled. It was so easy to talk to him.

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Then we burst out laughing. It had been a long time since I had a good laugh. But as quick as you could say Hi, his smile disappeared.

"Did you tell anyone about me? The house?" He looked alarmed. I wondered why.

I shook my head. "No and I won't"

He sighed in relief. Then he was serious again.

"You must leave"

"But…"

"Now! I told you it wasn't safe for you! You don't belong here!"

"And you do?"

He froze. I saw doubt cross his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Just… go" He opened the door.

"I won't go!" I turned around and walked upstairs and entered the first room I found. It was small. It had one king bed and some bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Chad had been behind me all the time.

"I don't know!" I was angry. He wanted me to leave but I couldn't! I was so drawn to him and to this place! I looked at the bed and saw a gun. My eyes widened. "W-what"

"I won't hurt you, but that is a reason why you should leave."

"I'm not scared of you!" Now I was just inches away from him "I want to know you" I whispered the last part.

"I… I…" He steps closer to me. Soon I get lost in his eyes.

"Why?" I ask him

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you done anything to me?" I sigh "If you really wanted me out of here, you wouldn't have me spent the night last night or you would have kicked me out a few while ago"

"I… can't do anything to you Sonny" "I don't know why…"

I smiled.

"Come here" I grabbed his hand and we sat on a couch. "Want to play 20 questions?"

"20 questions?" He raised his eyebrow. "That's an immature game, and I'm too cool to play it" His happy self came back.

I just rolled my eyes "I start, how old are you?"

"If you must know… I'm 20" 20? Not bad. Just three years older than me.

"I'm 17"

"17? You are still so young Sonny" He gave me a tender look as if he was looking for something.

"17? Yeah right, I have more experience in surviving than any other girl of my age"

"Sure" He said sarcastically "Learning to get money from your parents or painting your nails it's a big experience"

That made it. I stood up and I fell back down. I had forgotten his hand was in mine. I shook it off and locked myself in the room next door. The next thing I knew my tears were running freely down my face.

I was crying… but since yesterday… somehow… my heart was more _vulnerable._

**So thats all for today! Mmm... lol hope you liked it! So please review :D**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5 Real

**Hey people! Thank so much for reviewing! :) i'll answer ur reviews asap :D. I like to answer them... i think its polite and nice lol if u dont like it... tell me**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE  
**

**Chapter 5**

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life: _

_that word is love." Sophocles_

**. . . .**

I've never cried about my family before. Usually I don't cry often but right now, all I wanted was to cry. It wasn't because of what Chad said. Well, maybe a bit but my feelings were on a jar and each time I needed to cry but I didn't, the jar would fill with a drop of water. Right now, the jar was full and I was about to explode.

Knock. Knock.

"Please Sonny, open up"

I was sitting on the floor with my arms around my knees. I looked ridiculous but I didn't care right now. I didn't care I was in a house I was unfamiliar with. I didn't care I was with a stranger even though Chad wasn't a stranger at all. I didn't produce any sound, my tears were running freely down my face and each time my chest hurt more. I had a big whole. I felt like if I had been stabbed.

Another knock. I wasn't going to open that door and even if I wanted to, I was too weak.

I buried my face between my arms. I felt so insecure, so _alone._ I missed the feeling when you hug someone you love or really trust, you feel safe and you feel that familiar warmth that makes it all better. The feeling of a friendly hug. The comfort words saying that everything will be alright even if they are not true, they make you feel better.

My sweater was stained in tears. It was a light blue but now, it was a darker. I heard Chad sit on the other side of the door. He was trying to give me some privacy and I appreciate that.

When I finally stopped crying, I wiped my tears and stayed on the same position until my eyelids fell heavier and soon I was no longer awake.

**. . . . **

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes right away. My pillow felt soft and it smelt like cologne. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I was scared of opening, scared of coming back to reality and knowing I was alone. However I had to, not only because I wasn't sleepy but also I felt like if someone was watching me.

"I know you are awake" And I guess I wasn't wrong at all. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a pair of blue orbs. Chad was sitting on the floor but locking eye level with me. He was half-smiling and his eyes reflected sorrow. He felt guilty. The thought he made me cry yesterday but he didn't. I just was saving all this pain until it finally explode.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I looked down and he was holding one of my hands. Caressing me. His other hand was free.

"Sonny I—"

"It wasn't your fault Chad, don't feel guilty about it"

"But—"

"No buts" He looked at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Why was he so kind to me? He didn't even know me. Chad came closer and closer until he kissed my forehead. It was a sweet kiss, it was short but tender.

"What was that for?"

He chuckled "You told me it wasn't my fault but somehow I feel like it is so that's my apology" He sighed "Tell me more about you"

"What?" Why did he want to know more about me? Not that I minded but why could he possibly be interested in my life?

"You heard me, tell me more about you; you haven't told me anything besides your name"

I scoffed. "Like if you told me so much about your self" But I was going to tell him anything he wanted anyway. My life isn't very interesting; it's a boring and simple routine.

"I can't tell you… at least not yet but I want to know more about you"

"Fine" I sighed. He was going to insist more if I didn't tell him.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" And we let out a soft laugh and sat down still holding his hand.

"I was born in Wisconsin, my dad died when I was 3 years old. Later my mom was offered a job here in this freaking town and we moved when I was 12. Here I met my best friend Alex but our friendship didn't last long because she was diagnosed with cancer and died when she was 14." I glanced at his way but he was listening to me intently. "Not so long after, my mom died in a car crash and I'm living alone since then. My grandma comes sometimes for a while to see how am I doing but she goes back because she isn't very healthy. And that's my life… boring right?"

I glanced at him once again and he was serious. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He hugged me and it wasn't a pity hug, it was special. I hugged back. Then I quoted Jacques Prévet.

_Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you. ~Jacques Prévert_

His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I inhaled his cologne. It wasn't strong but it was sweet and manly. It was _addicting._ And once again… in a long time I felt the warmth I missed. I felt _safer_.

"It's not boring Sonny… it's real" He whispered in my ear. What did he mean with that? Was his life unreal?

_Every life is unreal… but we turn it into reality._

All too soon he pulled away. Now I was a lot colder. How was that I felt comfortable with him? I have never felt so at home with any other guy. I have never felt so at _peace_.

"Chad… the boy in the pictures I saw in the living room… was that you?" I knew it was him but I wanted to hear the answer from his mouth.

"Yeah and those were my parents" He looked sad. Immediately I wanted to hug him again. It hurt me to see a flash of pain crossing his eyes. "But they were killed 7 years ago, when I was 13" Now he was mad or beyond mad. He said those words with such venom I shivered. His eyes were darker with anger and he tightened his free hand in a fist.

"Did the police catch the murderer?"

"No, he ran away and that's why—"He stopped in mid sentence and looked at me. "I can't talk about this right now Sonny, you should leave"

"What time is it?"

"8 pm"

"Are you nuts? I'm not going outside at this hour"

"Fine stay here just don't bother me" And he walked away. Is he bipolar much? I fell down on the bed and everything around me disappeared once again.

**Now you know more about Chad! :) And you will be hearing much more i promise! So like it? Hate it? Whatcha thinking? :P**


	7. Chapter 6 Risk

**Hey peoplee! :D So here its the new chapta xD So yeah enjoy, review and enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE  
**

**Chapter 6**

_You don't know what you do to me__;  
you don't have a clue.  
You have no idea what is like to be me,  
looking at you._

**. . . . **

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2 am in the morning. The house was in total silence and the room was totally dark except for the light that was passing through the window. I turned on the lamp and stood up from bed.

Since I had nothing to do, I opened the closet and opened the drawers. The drawers were empty except for the last one. I opened it fully and saw a binder. I wondered what Chad kept in them. I opened one binder and there were lots of papers with data.

_**Texas **__**Civil Records 2003**_

_Name: Claire Goldfarb_

_Age: 36_

_State__: Texas_

_Occupation: Teacher at Drure High School_

_Description: Brown eyes and blonde hair._

_Family: _

_Charles Dean Cooper/Husband_

_Chad Dylan Cooper/ Son_

_Death: __April 13, 2003_

Well this must be information about Chad's mom. Now I know his last name. Cooper. I like it. I wonder why Chad keeps this information.

Before I could keep thinking about Chad there was another sheet of paper.

_Name: Charles Dean Cooper_

_Age: 38_

_State__: Texas_

_Occupation: Boulevard & Co. Manager_

_Description: Blue eyes and blonde hair._

_Family: _

_Claire Goldfarb/Wife_

_Chad Dylan Cooper/Son_

_Death: April 13, 2003_

They were both murdered but by who? I can't imagine all the pain that Chad suffered at loosing both of his parents the same day. Before I could reach the last sheet of paper I heard noises.

I quickly put the binder back on the drawer and closed trying to be as quietly as possible. I turned off the light and stopped my breathing so I could hear the noises clearly. Without making any noises I looked out of the window and then I saw Chad going out.

I quickly went downstairs and stepped outside. Glad that I didn't lose him I decided to follow him. We were in mid-summer and the heat was unbearable. The sky was really cloudy as if it was going to rain soon. I looked at him from a distance.

He was wearing his dark hood and his hands were on his pockets. His jeans were worn out but they looked good anyways. His pace was fast almost running. We were now in the old part of the town and I was afraid of getting lost but I was more afraid of loosing him from my sight.

We came up to an old building. The paint was long gone and the windows were broken. The door was just old and rusty. He entered the building and I followed suit.

Once I was inside I didn't see him anywhere but then I felt a cold hand cover my mouth and the other one grabbing my arms. I wanted to scream.

"It's me… I'll let you go but don't scream" I nodded eagerly and he let me go. I turned around and saw his eyes. "Why were you following me?"

"I… woke up and then heard weird noises and when I saw you getting out I decided I could follow you" He was hiding something from me and I wanted to discover what was it. I looked up at him, his eyes held such beauty but at the same time such mystery. I was attracted to him and to his essence. To his life. And once I had let myself wonder… it was too late to get out.

"Are you _insane_? Its 3 am in the morning, what if I didn't notice you were following me uh? What if something happened to you? I would _never_ forgive myself" He showed concerned for me and I thought he didn't actually care. Why would he?

"Why do you care so much about me? We barely know each other"

"I do Sonny. You are the first person coming into my life after 7 _long_ years and… you aren't afraid of me" He whispered the last part.

"Why would I be afraid of you Chad?" It was impossible I could ever be afraid of him.

"Because—"He stopped abruptly and looked into the dark room. Chad put a finger over his lips indicating to stay silent.

Chad looked so serious right now. I noticed how his lips were in a tight line. His muscles were tensed and I could see it. It was obvious he worked out. His hair that was now visible was covering his forehead and I had an urge to brush it off but now it wasn't the time.

I grabbed Chad's hand instinctively. We walked deeper into the room to find nothing but mice. On one corner there were some papers, Chad quickly grabbed them and dragged us out of the building faster than lighting.

"Come on, the sun is rising"

**. . . .**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was grabbing my hand when we were walking back home and I didn't complain. Her hands were soft and warm. The way her brown hair flew in the wind was so _beautiful_. The way her lips were slightly parted and how her big brown eyes made me goofy even though I didn't show it. But no matter what, I couldn't let myself have feelings but here I am… _caring_.

I wasn't going to get hurt again. I have been hurt so many times and so deeply that it was impossible there could still be a tiny spot in my heart for someone _else_. But somehow… there was a tiny _spot. _I barely knew her but it felt like if I knew her for years, like if we knew each other already.

If I couldn't escape from my feelings… then I shall _join_ them.

Finally we reached home and got inside. I let her hand go and looked at her big brown eyes.

"Because if you are not afraid of me… I won't be able to restrain myself and you will be exposed to dangers" The simple thought of it was scary. I didn't want her to experience the same I did and if that happened… I wasn't going to be able to be with her.

"What are you talking about?" Trusting is something really difficult for me… I shall start trusting in her slowly.

_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough. ~ Frank Crane_

"Back in the old building you asked me why you should be afraid of me and I'm answering your question"

"Oh…" Was all she answered. "You know what?"

"What?"

She smiled her big smile "I'm attracted to danger"

What did she mean? Did she mean she was attracted to… _me?_

I smirked and went upstairs motioning her to follow me. We entered the room she slept and I opened the last drawer taking the binder and opening on the last sheet of paper.

"I know you checked it out… but there's a last page you didn't" She looked surprised and instantly blushed. I knew she searched in my drawers, I'm a light sleeper. I motioned her to take the binder and that is what she did. I'm taking the risk. I'm trying to trust her… it's just a matter of time.

**Sonny's POV**

I still didn't get how he knew I searched his drawers? I blushed and grabbed the binder. I looked at him curiously. Why did he want me to read the binder? Did he finally _trust me_? I opened the last page.

_Name: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Age: 13_

_State__: Texas_

_Occupation: Student at Drure Middle School_

_Description: Blonde hair and blonde eyes_

_Family: _

_Charles Dean Cooper/Father_

_Claire Goldfarb/Mother_

_Death: April 13, 2003._

How was it that he was… _dead?_

***Gasp* Oh my chad! So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writting it and dont forget to review :) oh and thank you so much to all the ones that have reviewed my story, it means a lot to me rlly :D So until next time**

**Emily  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Secret

**Hi people! Sorry for not uploading but i had exams this week! About two exams per day! No kidding so i had to study... a lot! So i hope you enjoy this chapter :P I can't wait for chaaanyy! LOL but we have to... for the story's sake! :S Anyway i want to thank you all, to the ones who review and the invisible readers (the ones that read but dont review) so yeah! You encourage me to keep writing! :) So**

**Enjoy and Review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except the story, ryan, jarrod, martha and my delicious peanut butter sandwich!  
**

**Chapter 7**

_I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.  
__Roy Croft_

**. . . . **

I stared blankly at the sheet of paper.

"I don't understand"

"You don't need to"

I looked at him. His face was very calm. How could he be so calm after this shocking information?

"But… you're dead?" That came out more as a question.

"Apparently" He just smirked at me but then his face turned grim "You can leave if you want to… I mean… this must be weird for you so I will understand if you don't want to come back after this" He turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Chad!" He turned around to face me "You won't get rid of me so easily uh" I smirked.

He stared at me and then he turned to leave "I wasn't planning on it" He mumbled and I would swear I saw him smile.

I don't care if he is alive or dead… I just care when I'm with him.

**. . . .**

"Sonny!" A voice called me

"Oh, hi Martha" I greeted her. Martha is very nice, she is shorter than me, red hair and her eyes are yellow with a mix of brown, kind of weird. She is a good friend. Whenever I need someone to talk to she is always there.

"So Sonny, where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have called you, texted you, emailed you and god knows what to contact you! It was like you disappeared from planet Earth" If she only knew…

"Oh really? Well… it just that" What should I say? Oh man! "Just—"

"Oh my god! I know it!"

I panicked. She knows my secret? Well actually its Chad and mine… oh no. I started to take deep breaths.

If anybody found out I wouldn't be able to see Chad as much as I do. To see his perfect hair and his perfect and piercing blue eyes...

Chad would be interrogated about why he lives alone since such a young age or what is he doing with me. I mean… he is dead right? No… I still don't understand it. Did he died and came back from the death? No that's just too silly. Is he a zombie or vampire? That's nonsense! My imagination is just flying.

"Yujuu Sonny?" Martha waved her hand in front of me. I've been daydreaming a lot since I met Chad.

"Uh Sorry Martha, I was just thinking, and what is what you have supposedly found about me?"

"Come on silly" She rolled her eyes "You have to stop studying so much! Your brain is going to burn and I'm sure that any college will accept you" Much panic for nothing. "Anyway, I have biology right now I have to go, by Sonny!" And she ran to her class.

I have Math right now. I'm not really eager to go to class maybe I should skip… mm… it's tempting.

While I was walking I hear some muffled voices on the next hallway and I think I heard my name. I just came closer and saw Ryan and Jarrod talking.

"So dude, do you like her?" Jarrod asked her

"Pfft of course not dude! I mean she is hot and pretty but I don't like her, she is so weird!"

Who was he talking about? He is rude. I remember Alex told me he was one of the worse boys I could ever meet and I should avoid him always. I wonder if he ever did something to her. By the looks Ryan is a jerk.

"So why have you been hitting on Sonny lately if you don't like her?"

I almost gasped.

"Because I have to charm every girl in this school and she is the only one who hasn't fall for me! I mean look at me! I'm Ryan Sheslanker! I'm going to charm her, and after that I will break her heart, just like I did with Alex" He just smirked and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

Ryan and Jarrod looked at me surprised and their eyes as big as potatos.

"Uh... eh… what I mean was that—" Ryan tried to explain.

"I DON'T CARE!" Then I slapped him and kicked him so hard! And I stomped away.

I felt so bad. So used. My best friend was heartbroken by that… that jerk! Selfish arrogant jerk!

I left school and continued walking down until I reached Chad's house. I hoped he wasn't home, as much as I appreciate Chad I needed sometime alone. His house was more homey than mine, I loved it. I felt at home there.

"I hate this world! I shrieked and closed the door once I was inside.

"What's wrong Sonny? Calm down" Chad. Why god why? I hoped he wasn't home. I don't want to see any men right now! I wish all men could just DIE! Except Chad… he is nice. (:

"Why every single guy I know has to be so selfish, arrogant, miserable, idiot and arrrghh!"

He just lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Sonny, relax, what happened?"

And I started to sob _again… _

He just hugged me and I cried in his chest.

I didn't care about him seeing me cry again, I just hugged him back…

And I felt at _home _once again…

"_There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love."_

**This isn't my fav chapter... but oh well! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)**

**Emily  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Kiss me

**Hi people! I'm so sorry for not uploading! But i have had major HOMEWORK seriously :( besides i was feeling kinda depressed... i dunno why T.T i think i need more sleep! Anyway, here is the eppy, hope you like it :) sorry its kinda short BUT i love it! Hope you too! Hhaha and ill try to make a longer chapter next time! I PROMISE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC! But i do own this story and some characters :)  
**

**Chapter 8**

"_We look at each other wondering what the other is thinking but we never say a thing."_

_Dave Matthews Band_

**. . . . **

**Chad POV**

It's been 3 weeks since I meet Sonny. She comes almost every day after school or work. I have got to know her better and trust her too. I have to tell her the truth though, the truth of why am I dead on the archives.

Sometimes I'm afraid that _he_ might come and do something to Sonny. I can't get away from her anymore and I have to tell her the truth.

I don't know if I can. It's so complicated and I don't like to remember those awful memories.

I wish I could be a normal guy, go out at day light to anywhere I want… not being stuck in this house.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"When is your birthday?" That took me off guard. It's been a long time since I last celebrated my birthday… I could say 10 years.

"March 5, why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to know" Sonny shrugged

It was 8pm and Sonny was watching TV and to my surprise she was watching Sponge Bob. Seriously, Sponge Bob?

"Seriously Sonny, Sponge Bob?" Who watches sponge bob square pants?

"What's wrong with Sponge Bob?" She asked with innocent eyes

"Pfft come on! The last time I saw it I was 8"

"Oh you mean yesterday right?" And Sonny smirked

Then I did the first thing it came to my mind. I _tickled_ her.

"Say Sorry" I was tickling her so badly and she couldn't stop laughing. Her brown hair was scattered around the couch. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked so innocent… so _beautiful. _

"N-never" She said between laughs. I continued tickling her but I felt like I wanted to do something else. I didn't know what it was.

I leaned down still tickling her and whispered "Say it" Then I realized our faces were inches away and I looked into her eyes. I realized I had stopped tickling her and we were just staring at each other. It was one of those times when the time freezes. Her big brown eyes were sparkling.

**Sonny POV**

Our faces were merely inches away. His big blue eyes were sparkling. Usually only one sparkles but this time… both of them were.

I stared to his eyes and then… to his lips, back and forth.

I wanted to say it so badly.

I wanted to say… _kiss me._

**Chad POV**

Then I knew I wanted to _kiss her._

But what if she didn't want to? What if I disgusted her? What if?

_What_ and _if _are two words that separated seem innocent and common but together they are really strong.

_What if?_

What if I kiss her right now?

But I don't know what I feel. Is it attraction?

How you call it when you feel happiness when you see a person and the best moments are when you are with that person?

I looked at her eyes and then to her lips. Her lips were pink and so gorgeous.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. I realized she had still to say that phrase from the tickle fight but we weren't fighting anymore.

We were just staring. She was underneath me on the couch. Our faces were so close that I could feel her breath.

I… can't do it.

I sat up.

She sat up a while later. Her stare was blank. Deep In thought. What was she thinking?

I didn't know what to say.

_What just happened?_

**Sonny POV**

_What just happened?_

One minute we were merely inches apart from kissing and now we were sitting next to each other saying nothing. All that could be heard was the sound of our breaths and sponge bob.

I didn't dare myself to look at him even though I felt his gaze all over me.

Why was life so complicated? Why do we have feelings? They make our life miserable. They confuse us. They make us do the wrong choice.

But what if the wrong choice is… _correct?_

I… feel something for Chad, but should I risk it our lose it? I don't want to get hurt again.

I know more about Chad now but… how can I feel so comfortable with him? Is it _just_ attraction or something _more?_

Every time I see him I just want to spend more time with him. Hug him, grab his hand… and dare I say it… kiss him.

**Nobody POV**

Chad was staring at the floor. Deep in thought. He had feelings for Sonny… but he couldn't express them. He was _confused. _

He had never had feelings beside family love.

Could he ever love? Feel something more that a mere friendship towards Sonny? Or did he already love her? He couldn't describe what was going through his heart or his head.

He stood up. The silence was killing them both, making the air awkward.

Sonny just stared at Chad as he went upstairs and her gaze never left his figure.

Sonny was confused too.

Why couldn't Chad kiss her?

_Why did it matter so much to her if he didn't kiss her anyway?_

**Dont forget to review please! :D So thanks so much for reading my story really! And i have one question...**

**Do you like it better Sonny POV, Chad POV, Nobody POV or mixed them up? LOL so thats all folks, till next time**

**Emily  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Grace

**New chapter! So please review! I got 21 review that's awesome guys! I owe you :) I would like at least 25 until next chapter!**

**Reviews=Happy Emily**

**Happy Em= Chaps update soon**

**Chaps update soon = Reviews! LOL LOL ok no but yeah whatev i got sugar rush so yeaaah**

**Disclaimer: If i owned swac... would i be here? Probably yes.. damn ok I DONT OWN SWAC!**

**Chapter 9**

"_Nothing weighs on us so heavily as a secret". _

_-__Jean De La Fontaine_

**. . . .**

It had passed a few days since the almost kiss accident. They pretended nothing ever happened but they knew the truth.

Sonny hadn't come as often as before, not because she didn't wan to, but because her grand mother came to visit.

Chad, on the other hand was glad but sad at the same time. He was sad that he couldn't see Sonny as often but glad because he knew that it was dangerous for her to visit him.

Chad knew that this _man_ would come soon and he had to be prepared.

Prepare for the hardest decision he ever made.

**. . . . **

"Hey grandma! It's been so long since the last time I saw you" Sonny said hugging her grandma.

Grandma Munroe came to visit Sonny once in a while to see how was she doing but due to her old age, she couldn't come as much as she wanted.

Sonny was glad to see her grandmother, but she wished Chad was with her. She missed him. She missed his blond locks, his sweet cologne and his smile.

"Hi honey, my! You have grown up so much darling"

"Grandma, you saw me two months ago"

Sonny rolled her eyes. Her grandma could be so exaggerated sometimes, but she was also wise. She could see right through you if you were lying and also she had a phrase.

_Never mess with a Munroe._

Sonny never understood that phrase a lot.

"It's seems like more, Sonny, now come here, tell your grandma your secret"

Sonny's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about grandma?"

"I know you are hiding something honey, I know you really well, and just right now your voice went high, so tell me, does it involve a boy right?"

"Yes?"

"Yes? Is that an answer or a question?"

"An answer…"

"Oh, alright, so let me guess, he is out of normal, handsome and has some air of mystery"

Sonny's mouth was left agape. How could her grandma know? Was Sonny too predictable?

Grace, Sonny's grandmother had been married 53 years with the same man. How could she not know that her granddaughter was different? Her eyes were brighter and her smile was beginning to reappear. It was the same as her father's. The same smile Grace saw the tragedies stroke Sonny's life.

Sonny was starting to become… Sonny again.

And Grace knew that Sonny had been changed by someone… most likely a boy.

"How do you know?"

Grace just laughed softly "Honey, I know when someone is in love—"

"I'm NOT in love Grace! I just know him for a month!"

Sonny only called her grandma by her name when she was really mad… like right now.

"Okay, lets say that you are not in love but honey, your eyes are different… they are happier" Grace smiled showing her wrinkles and her smile lines around her mouth.

"Well… I"

"You don't have to say anything else, but listen to me" And Grace became serious. "Don't be afraid of getting hurt again, otherwise you will never experience love, now darling, let's make cookies!"

Oh Grandma Grace, how right she was… and so cheerful.

**. . . .**

**Chad POV**

The door bell rang. I just brushed my hair and opened the door.

"Chad, you have grown up so much! Sorry for leaving you for a long time, but I had business to attend and I know you wouldn't do anything while I was gone… right?"

"Right Chris"

"Good, now sit down"

I closed the door and sat down. Chris was wearing his grey suit and smoking a cigarette. I hated this man, he is so… vile. He took my family away and used me!

He knows he can't kill me even though I'm dead.

"Son, any news?"

"Don't you dare call me son! You are not my father!"

"I'm your biological father Chad! And you do as I say!"

"You are so not my father! My father raised me, gave me love and you NOTHING, you just disappeared! Why can't you let me live?"

And then I was slapped. It always happened this way.

Chris would come, we would argue and after some bruises he'll leave. But he would never do anything worse to me. He wouldn't kill me like he did with mom and with my father.

Chris is my biological father but Charles is my real father. Charles taught me a lot of thinks, raised me as a son.

"Now Chad, I have a new mission for you"

"What?"

"I just discovered that an ex girlfriend is living near here, but she has a daughter and I want you to do something to her. It's my revenge. Of course not kill her or something really bad… but you know… something that can affect her"

"What if I don't want to? I'm sick of doing this!"

"If you don't, your sister will die mysteriously" Chris smirked evilly.

"Don't you dare to touch Clare!"

"Then Chad, do as I say" Then he tossed me a card with the information and left.

I picked up the card and read it.

_Target: Marine Sullivan_

_Address: Amapoles 13-432_

_Age: Between 19-20 years old_

_Appearance: Blond hair, Grey eyes, tall_

"How am I going to keep this from Sonny?" I though out loud. I hated Chris, I hated myself for doing this but I wanted my little sister to be safe.

I usually see her when she comes out of school. She looks so much like mom even though she is only 7 years old.

Clare was born two months before mom and dad died and even though she is my step sister and I haven't talked to her for a while, I love her. I have to make sure she is safe. That's what mom would have wanted.

**. . . .**

**Sonny POV**

"These are really delicious cookies!" Grace said. I just chuckled.

"You are right Grandma" I yawned, it was early but I wanted to sneak out so I could see Chad.

"I see you are yawning Sonny" Grace smirked "You can leave you know? Go see him, maybe he is waiting for you"

"But Grandma…"

"Okay, I'll play! Oh sweetie you are tired? Okay go to bed and I'll promise not to disturb you"

Oh Grandma Grace

"Thanks Grandma"

"No problem dear"

**Im frustrated! Every time i think i write a long chapter i discover when i post this that it isnt as long as i thought it was! Grrr... but at least this one has 100 more words than the last chapter! Yay me LOL**

**anyway Reviewww :)**

**Until next time**

**Emily  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Hate

**Hi people! I told ya i'd review soon! and 26 reviews! Thank you so much people :) it makes my day! So enjoy this episode! I think it's my longest chapter i have ever written! YAY ME! i think... lol**

**anyway i think you should read these stories that got me REALLY addicted here in FF, the one is called **

**Boys over flowers -IndifferencE17**

**Sonny Munroe: Our own Snow White - .**

**Seriously, those are amazing stories! Anyway,heres my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac  
**

**Chapter 10**

"_Two things a man cannot hide: that he is drunk, and that he is in love."_

_Antiphanes_

**. . . .**

**Sonny POV**

After grandma and I went to "sleep" I put on my jeans, a t-shirt and my blue jacket. I grabbed my keys and sneaked out trying to avoid any noises that could "wake up" Grace.

I closed the door quietly and stepped out. The street was deserted, after all it was 23pm and in this city, most people sleep or they go to parties but that's at the other side of the town thanks goodness.

I looked from left to right to see that nobody was there so they won't see me otherwise they would ask why am I outside.

The streets looked a lot creepier at night. It's totally dark except for the dim lights on some houses and the poles.

I don't know why I am going to see Chad at this hour… but I haven't seen him in a week! It feels like years and I yearn to hug him because he is my friend… right?

**Nobody's POV**

Sonny walked down the streets but what she didn't know was that someone was following.

Sonny was just a few meters from the gates until someone covered her mouth from behind.

"Mmmphhm!" Sonny tried to pull from the stranger but no avail.

"It's me; I'll let you go if you don't scream" Sonny nodded. She didn't like the situation she was in. It wasn't Chad who had followed her… no, but why was this guy here?

"Ryan what are you doing here?"

"Shh shut up otherwise I'll take drastic measures"

"Why were you following me?"

Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know… I was outside smoking and I saw you walking and I thought to drop by your side"

"You fool! Leave me alone" She tried to walk away but he just pulled her closer grasping her arm.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"It's none of your business"

"Of course it is, what kind of person would I be if I let you go alone somewhere?"

He said with sarcasm.

"Leave me alone!" Sonny tried to free the grasp that Ryan was holding but he was much stronger than her. She only hoped that Chad would come out of the house. "If you don't free my arm, I'm going to scream"

"Scream all you want, anyway nobody cares and this side of the city is practically abandoned"

"That's what _you_ think"

"What do you mean?"

"This" Sonny just kicked him hard where it hurts and ran through the gates. As soon she was outside Chad's house, she made sure Ryan wasn't anywhere and opened the door.

**Chad POV**

I was trying to sleep when the door suddenly opened. At this hour it couldn't be Sonny, she was with her grandmother and she never came this late.

I walked down the stairs with my gun in my hand and I saw a shadow creep out of sight.

"Chad!" The voice said and I recognized Sonny. Before I could blink she jumped on me and my gun dropped to the floor. Whoa, she is like a tiger! A really strong tiger. I couldn't hug her back because she was literally chocking me.

"Sonny"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breath" She is a hugger definitely. She let go blushing furiously.

"Sorry" She is so cute when she is blushing. _Stupid cute._

I tugged a strand of hair behind her ear while I spoke "What for?"

"Uh… jumping on you… I was excited"

"Excited to see _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper?" Oh I love to tease her. I just smirked watching at her while she kept blushing even a deeper shade of red if that's possible.

"You are impossible!" Sonny stated throwing her hands in the air. She is so cute when she's angry. Wait, I don't like to see _my_ Sonshine angry… I mean my Sonshine as a friend… totally yeah.

"Oh come on Sonny" I just hugged her from behind smiling goofily. Thanks lords she couldn't see me otherwise she would ask me why am I smiling in such an idiot way.

She just froze but then relaxed in my arms. It was incredible how great she fit in my arms. Like a piece of a puzzle.

"You are really hot" Did she just say I'm hot? She thinks I'm hot? SONNY THINKS I'M HOT!

"I know" I smirked. I looked down to her to see her blushing again.

"I don't mean it that way! I mean that you are really warm!" She shook her head. I felt a little disappointed but hey! I'm warm… so my Sonshine will never be cold. Okay that's irrelevant.

"Sure Sonny" I said with sarcasm "Whatever let's you sleep at night"

Sonny sighed in surrender. I guess she was really tired because she wasn't fighting back.

"So what brings you here at this hour?" She turned around still in my embrace. We were _so_ close I could smell her hair. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, but her eyes were a bit darker.

"Um… well I…" She was struggling for words as I looked at her. "I missed you Chad! I haven't seen you in a week" This was time for a witty comeback but I wanted to keep this moment for a while longer.

"Me too Sonny, I missed you" I sighed and then I kissed her cheek. I felt my lips tingle as I kissed her and she just looked me with wide eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"Uh?"

"You are weird tonight"

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what she meant. Why was I acting weird?

"Well, you are more affectionate I mean…" She blushed again… _stupid cute._ "You have hugged me and kissed me, are you alright?"

Her lips were pursed in an adorable tight line and her big brown eyes were darker. I love those eyes… they are so chocolate like! Her hand was tugging my arm. She was waiting for an answer.

"Of course I'm alright Sonny, I just missed you" Okay I'm not alright… I think I'm sick. I mean, every time I see Sonny I feel something in my stomach. At first I thought it was something I ate but it isn't. Also I… am _caring_ for her… but not just caring… but something _stronger_ and I don't know what! But I did miss her… I missed her sweet smile, and every time I see her, her smile is more adorable! And her big brown eyes in which I could get lost all day… her hair… oh her brown hair...

"Chad?" Sonny said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh?"

"You have been zoned out for 5 minutes… and" She giggled "Drooling" She put a hand to my forehead "Are you sure you are okay Chad?"

Great, now she thinkS I'm an idiot for drooling! Who does that? Besides dogs…

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine Sonny, I'm just tired and you?"

"I'm tired too; I just had an ugly encounter with Ryan before coming here" Ryan? That bug? How dare he get close to Sonny! She told me what that… that… _person_ wanted to do to her.

"Did he do anything to you? If he did I swear I'll—"

"Don't worry Chad; he didn't do anything to me"

"And he better stay away from you or I'll take measures"

"Aww is Chad _caring_?"

"Wha? Pfft no, well maybe, okay yes" I'm such a bad liar. I can't lie to her; she is just so… adorable.

Sonny giggled and pulled me for another embrace, with her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Chad"

I hugged her back, inhaling the sweet scent from her hair.

"Anytime Sonshine"

She pulled away. I was enjoying her warmth! And surely she was enjoying my hotness… I hope. Now I'm a lot colder.

"Sonshine?" She raised her eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Uh… it's my nickname for you?" I said, but it came more as a question.

I was nervous. What if she didn't like it? I looked at her and she was serious. Good, I'm doomed. Then she just smiled.

"I like it" One day this girl will give me a heart attack! But I think it will be worth it.

"Okay, if you want to sleep go to my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch"

"The couch? What about the other bedroom?"

"Oh well, I just made a major disaster there today and it's inhabitable" Tomorrow I'll tell her about Chris. Not right now; otherwise she won't sleep.

"Why?" Because Sonny, today I was really angry and threw stuff at everything!

"Because I was cleaning" I lied. I hate to lie to her.

"Oh okay… if you want to, we can sleep on the same bed; that couch doesn't seem comfy"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"I'm really sure"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"We are so good!" Right now I wanted to kiss her… but I can't. I don't know what my _feelings_ toward her are.

Besides… she might not feel the same way after she discovers what I do under Chris' orders.

I _hate_ Chris. I _hate_ my life. I _hate_ myself. But what I _feel_ toward Sonny is definitely the _opposite_ of hate.

**Hope you liked it :) Please review!**  
**Lets make it to 35 reviews! I know we can make it guys! lol so until later**

**Emily  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Feelings

**Hi people! I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel really awful! But i have been really busy this month! My mom dragging me to there and here to buy gifts, also i had my grandpas birthday =) He turned 97 years old! Can you believe it? I cant :S Lol and a lot of stuff more happened :P So really, i hope you can forgive me :( And ill update asap! So R&R**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i dont own swac  
**

Chapter 11

_Love wasn't put in your heart to stay. Love isn't love until you give it away._

_Anonymous_

Nobody POV

It was midnight and both were sleeping in the same bed, separated by a pillow. Even though Sonny and Chad knew nothing would happen, Chad insisted to put a pillow so Sonny would feel more comfortable but he didn't know that Sonny missed his warmth, his cologne, and that damned pillow just separated her from him a lot more.

Sonny was sleep already. She would wake up in the morning before Grace wakes up even though Grace knew were Sonny was. On the other hand, Chad was still awake, wondering about everything. Wondering about Sonny. He had grew fond of her and feelings were arising. He was scared like every teenage boy would. He turned around to see a sleeping Sonny. She was so peaceful, he wanted to protect her from everything but he knew he couldn't.

He keep watching her sleep. He wondered what would happen to him in a few years. Sonny would soon go to college but he will stay. Watching Sonny leave his life would be too hurtful but it will happen someday. He liked her company, with her he felt more normal. He tucked a strand of her hair and kept watching her until his eyelids felt heavier and fell to a deep slumber.

. . . .

Sonny woke up and felt a bit lost until all the last night memories flashed to her memories. Chad. She looked at him and he was still sleeping. His face was in front of hers and she saw him at peace. Usually Chad would have an air of fear in his features or hurt but right now he looked like an angel.

She stood up trying not to wake up him but it was useless. Chad being a light sleeper woke up and smiled.

"Good Morning Sonny" He said through the pillow. His hairs were a mess and his voice as a bit husky. He wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning Chad, did you sleep well?"

"Never better" With this Sonny blushed.

Sonny was wearing and old t-shirt from Chad and she liked it because it smelt like him.

"What would you like to eat Chad?"

"Mmm… pancakes?"

"You will get fat if you keep eating pancakes!"

"Nah, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fat, besides I work out remember?" He said lifting up his shirt to show her his six pack. Sonny blushed crimson red and turned around. Chad being the conceited boy he is, smirked. "Sonny are you blushing?"

"W-what? Of course not!"

"So why your voice got high?"

"Err… because I just… woke up"

"Sure Sonny, whatever lets you sleep at night" With that Chad stood up. He winked at Sonny and walked downstairs leaving her alone in the room.

And Sonny… well she blushed a deeper shade of red.

. . . .

"Well I have to go to work, Marine will be mad if I don't get there on time"

Chad's face was colorless. He got pale when he heard the name Marine.

"Marine who?"

"Marine Sullivan, she is one of my best friends. I wish you could meet her"

But Chad would soon meet Marine. He had to, it wasn't an option.

"Y-yeah, me too"

"She is so nice Chad, she has gray eyes which are really uncommon"

"Pfft puh-lease Sonny, I bet my eyes are so much better" Chad said trying to change the topic. He didn't want to talk about Marine and his mission. Yet. Instead he chose a topic about himself.

"They are not!" She knew she was lying though. Chad's eyes were gorgeous, usually one of his eyes would sparkle but sometimes both of them were sparkling. She didn't know how but she always got lost in his eyes. It was because they were blue? Or something else?

Chad just leaned in closer to Sonny, looking at her eyes. Soon Sonny stopped talking and he knew she had got lost in his eyes but he got lost in hers too.

"Do you really have to go now?" He whispered.

Sonny just nodded.

"Y-yes and I have to go to my house before my grandma wakes up"

"It's just 6 am Sonshine" Chad got closer every time which made Sonny nervous. She was shaking a bit, feeling things in her stomach. She felt her legs go numb and she couldn't move. She was frozen in the same spot.

"T-that's why, I have to take a shower and…"

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?"

"R-really" Chad just sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you leave now but Sonny don't come back tonight alright?"

"What? Why?"

"Because Chris is coming and I don't want him to see you"

"Who is Chris?"

"My… My" Chad spat the words with such venom and anger "My biological father"

"Really?" Sonny was startled. She thought Chad had no family left, but she was wrong. However Chad would never consider Chris part of his family. Not in a million years.

"Yes and he is dangerous Sonny" Chad grabbed Sonny by the waist and touched her forehead with his. He was breathing in her face. "I don't want you to take any risk by coming here tonight got it?" Sonny just limited to nod.

Sonny turned around and with a wave left to his home. Chad just stared at the door for a while until his feet hurt and he needed to make a plan.

. . . .

"Sonny! Just on time, I thought you were coming late"

"I'm sorry Marine… I just had a… encounter"

"Oh my gosh, with who?"

Sonny just took a deep breath. Marine was very curious and she would ask a lot of questions. Sonny didn't know if she should lie about Chad but she didn't want to. She felt she was betraying him for lying about him.

"Um… a boy" Sonny said uncomfortable. She wanted to talk about Chad but at the same time she didn't. Chad was unknown for everyone and she had promised him to keep his secret.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan"

"Dylan who?"

"I… I don't know his last name"

Marine just frowned. She was an expert in making people confess but Sonny was always a challenge. She had met Sonny when she first got to town. She was very perky and cheerful until Alex and Connie died. Then she was unrecognizable but Sonny was becoming herself again, slowly but surely.

"Right… so do you like him?"

That caught Sonny off guard.

"L-like him?"

"Yes, like feeling butterflies in your belly when you see him, or getting lost in his eyes or just missing when he's not around"

Sonny just stood there thinking. Did she liked him?

"So you like him?" Marine asked again.

"Yes, I guess I do" Sonny wasn't sure but she knew she had feelings for him.

. . . .


	13. Chapter 12 Clare

**I told you i was going to update soon! :D Btw this is a filler chapter.. kind of, so im sorry if it's boring, anyway i'm workingon another story :D i will tell you the title later on :P Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter (is the longes i have ever written so far!:O) and dont forget to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac  
**

**Chapter 12**

_Love is a tyrant, resisted_

_John Ford_

**. . . .**

"Chad! I'm so glad to see you"

"What do you want Chris?"

"Well, have you found Marine?"

"Y-yeah" Chad said, looking at the floor.

"Good, I'm having Serge and Sebastian to help you tomorrow. Scare her good Chad" With that Chris smirked and left.

. . . .

"Honey, aren't you going to eat your eggs?"

"I'm not hungry grams"

"Come on Sonny, eat something. You have a long day today"

"Fine"

"Alright"

Sonny expected a comeback to her "fine" but she realized she was talking with her grandma, not with Chad.

"I'm done grandma, see you later" Sonny kissed her grandma on the cheek and grabbed her bag pack.

"Ok sweetie, take care"

"I will grams, bye"

With that, Sonny left. She was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep all night wondering about Chad. What was Chris like? He couldn't be that bad, could he?

Suddenly she saw a little girl about seven years old alone in the street. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Surprisingly she looked like Chad.

Sonny approached to the little girl.

"Hi, are you lost?" Sonny asked with a frown. How could a little girl be left alone?

"No, I'm just heading to school" The girl smiled. She looked so happy, she was very similar to Chad. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them had sparkling eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Clare Cooper Goldfarb! Haven't you heard about me?" Clare asked with amused eyes. Sonny was shocked. They even had the same last name and cocky attitude.

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't hear anything about you Clare"

"Clare Danielle Cooper for you! And you haven't heard of me because we don't even know each other, now excuse me but I have to go to class. My classmates might be missing me" Definitely a Cooper. She was so smart for a seven year old, it was impressive.

"Wait! Don't you have a brother that takes you to school?" Clare just stopped walking and turned to Sonny.

"A b-brother?"

"Yeah… a brother?" This was weird. Sonny didn't know what to do. She looked at Clare's surprised eyes and felt her heart soften. She was just a little kid but right now she looked so sad.

Clare looked at the floor and mumbled "I did… he died and I never had the chance to meet him" She looked so sad "I just was two months old" The sight was heartbreaking, so Sonny did the only thing she was able to do. She hugged Clare.

"I'm sorry, and your mom and dad?"

"They died too, the same day" Clare was now sobbing. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Sonny was surprised that the little girl had told her life story. Somehow this story sounded really familiar to Sonny. She wiped Clare's tears and lifted her head and smiled a weak smile to her.

"I know how you feel"

Clare wiped her tears and smiled again. "But its okay, I have Uncle Chris to take care of me"

"Uncle Chris?"

"Yeah, he is my brother's dad but after he and my parents died, Uncle Chris took care of me"

"Oh, he must be very nice then"

"Sometimes, he is usually really grumpy and I don't get along with him but he always looks after me to see I'm alright"

Suddenly she realized the facts. Chad and Clare had the same last names, attitude and physical features. It was normal that in the files Sonny found, Clare wasn't in them since she was a baby by that time. Why Chad didn't tell her about a sister? Was he afraid?

"Clare, would you like me to walk you to school? Mine is pretty close" The little girl looked up at Sonny and smiled. She was so cute and she had a missing teeth but another one was growing. Her hair was in two ponytails.

"Sure"

"My name is Sonny Munroe by the way, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Sonny!" Clare grabbed Sonny's hand and squeezed it.

Little did they know that Chris was watching them.

. . . .

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny closed her locker and turned to face Debby.

"Oh, hi Debby, how are you?"

"I'm good, so look, next week is the school mascarade, you have to bring a date and a mask"

"Sure, sounds like fun"

"I'll see you next week then" With that Debby turned around and left. Sonny wanted to go to the mascarade but she wouldn't. Basically by two reasons, one she wouldn't get a date and two, the only person she wanted to go with was Chad but he couldn't be seen outside school.

Sonny walked through the halls to her class. Soon it was lunch and Sonny sat at an empty table with her sandwich.

"Hey Sonny!" A voice said. It was Leah, one of the popular. She got along with everybody, geeks to popular. She was seen anywhere with anyone and had a very active social life.

"Oh, hi Leah" Sonny said with a polite smile

"I love your jacket! Where did you get it?"

"My jacket? Oh, um…"

The jacket was given to Sonny by Chad the day they meet. She had given it back to him but he said that she should keep it. Sonny loved the jacket, it smelled like him and it was really nice and warm.

"This jacket… my grandma bought it for me in Dallas"

"Aw, what a shame, it's lovely! So Sonny, are you coming to the masquerade?"

"Not really"

"You should totally come Sonny! It will be awesome, also there is this guy named Ashton and I would swear he was checking you out" Leah said with a big smile. Also she was a great matchmaker. Leah wouldn't stop until those two were together, of course some of those "couples" just pretended to be together so Leah could leave them alone and after that they would "break up".

"I don't know Leah, my grandma is in town and I just see her barely"

"Come on Sonny, it will be fun!"

Sonny sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do"

"Super!" Leah squealed. "I'll go to Jessica; I heard that Drew cheated on her! Can you believe it?" With that Leah just stood up and left.

. . . .

"Hi! Are you Sonny?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Ashton, nice to meet you" Ashton was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, but Chad was taller than him.

"Same, so did you want something?" Sonny asked. She wanted to leave soon.

"Well… you see I don't have a date for the masquerade and you don't have one either… and I was wondering—"

"Oh my gosh, I have to go to work, I'm late! I'll see you tomorrow Ashton and we'll talk ok? Bye!"

Sonny didn't have to go to work but she didn't want to go with Ashton.

. . . .

Sonny POV

Whew. I got rid of Ashton. He seems nice but… I don't want to go with him. I… this is confusing!

"Hi Sonny!"

"Oh, hi Marine, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see my sister at school and you?"

"I'm… I'm just walking you know? Good exorcise" Sonny said, imitating running poses.

"Sure Sonny, tell your guy friend I said hi" Marine waved good bye and left leaving a dumbfounded Sonny.

. . . .

The phone ringed and Chad picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chad it's me, Chris, look change of plans, leave Marine alone, it was a misunderstood stupid assistants! They put the wrong name! I thought it was another marine but not her! ugh, anyway I have a new target and I'll tell you tomorrow morning bye"

Chad hung up and wondered who this new target was?

**Okay maybe you dont understand what Chad has to do to the target... but dont worry, it isnt something bad :P i'm still trying to figure it out LOL! You got to know Chad's sister :) And well, i hope you enjoyed and see you soon!**

**Emily**


	14. Chapter 13 Truth

**Hey people! Lol im updating really fast! :O im impressed with myself :P anyway thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They always put an smile on my face :) Anyway heres is the chapter! I'm sorry if it's too short but i had to... so enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 13**

_Love makes life so confusing, but without love would you really want to live?  
~ Anonymous_

**. . . .**

**Chad's POV**

I kept pacing all day thinking about Chris' phone call. What did he meant? Who was this new person he talked about?

I approached the window and saw the Rove Street outside. I never told Sonny but I used to watch her when she walked down the street since she moved in town. I always used to watch through the window to distract myself but one day I saw her… she was smiling so brightly and bouncing like a little ball of sunshine.

I watched every day she passed by. I always knew the time she was passing by so at two o'clock in the afternoon I would stand next to my window and watch her. Sometimes I saw her with another girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Others I saw her with an older woman who looked like Sonny but with black hair.

Unfortunately, after a time I stopped seeing her, she didn't show up for a while until one day I saw her again… and she was beautiful as ever but she didn't wear that smile anymore and her eyes were… empty. I feel pity for her, it was obvious that something happened to her but I didn't know her name or who she was.

I became accustomed to see Sonny every day to distract myself and I knew she felt my presence sometimes because she would turn around and look at my house.

And that's has been always until she entered my house and we meet.

Soon I heard the door clicked and knew Sonny was here.

"Hey" I said to her. She just looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" What was she talking about?

"Tell you about what?"

"Your sister" I froze.

"How do you know?" Sonny was staring at me sadly. She sat in a chair in front of me and I did the same.

"I… met her Chad" She gave me a weak smile.

"I see" That's all I could say. I looked at the floor searching for an appropriate answer.

"Also I know that your dad Chris is taking care of her"

"Yeah I know that"

Sonny just sighed.

"Sonny I wanted to tell you, I really did but it's so hard to trust someone even when I want to" I stood up and kneeled in front of her. I took her hands in mine and stared her in the eyes. "Now I will tell you Sonny, I will tell you the truth"

**Sonny's POV**

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Chad kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"Now I will tell you Sonny, I will tell you the truth" I nodded, encouraging him to tell me.

"Chris… he uses me to… make money Sonny. He makes me kidnap people and exploit their money… I don't want to but if I don't do it… he'll do something to my little sister" He looked up at me with tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked them away. "I don't hurt them; I just call their relatives and coax them for money… I haven't hurt anyone physically… yet but I'm sure Chris will make me do it sometime. I can't get out of this house because I will get arrested. Sonny…" He sighed. "If you don't want to talk to me ever again I will understand…" He stood up and started walking.

I didn't know what to do. What he did wasn't correct. My mind and heart told me different things. My mind said I should leave him… but my heart told me to go with him.

So I just listened to one of them…

**Chris's POV**

Stupid employees! They can't do anything right. It was Marine Karsnoff, not Sullivan! Arg, anyway I have a new target for him oh it's going to be good. This will teach Chad to obey my orders and not mess with me.

"I followed her and indeed, she got into Chad's house" A female voice said

"Thank you darling, I will tell one of my men to tell Chad's new mission" I just smirked. "Oh and I will fire Jose, he put your name in the target mission!"

"Its fine dad, just fire him or whatever, I will keep an eye on Sonny"

"Good Marine, do that, I'll see you later" My beloved daughter turned around and disappeared through the halls.

**I know, it was pretty obvious that Sonny was the target :P but i guess u didnt expect that from Marine didn't you? lol did you expect that from marine? :O **

**Anyway it was a twist and yeah Chad is a kindaper and exploits the money from rich or middle class people... you get the point! At first i didn't know what Chad's mission was but finally the idea came to my head and i said got it!**

**I didn't want a murderer chad... that wont be cool! lol and besides... im so bad with drama! Drama and i together = failure **

**Yesterday i was checking some ol stories i wrote a while ago and they... suck i mean the have no plot! My writing has improved a lot :) But i think i still need to improve a looot more!Besides im not an english speaker, i learned at school, but i guess my english is pretty good or acceptable lol  
**

**Anyway i havent asked you this guys but, how was your christmas? :D**

**Don't you love my AN is almost as long as the chapter? LOL**

**Till next chapter, **

**Emily  
**


	15. Chapter 14 Kissing You

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing :D Anyway i think you will like this chapter... i hope**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla i dont own swac**

**R&R  
**

**Chapter 14**

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer. _

_Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr _

**Nobody's POV**

"Marine, why did you pick me late from school?" Clare asked.

"Because I had to help Chris with some issues" Marine explained avoiding Clare's gaze.

"Oh, okey dokey" Clare nodded and smiled "Do you still have the pictures of my mommy and daddy?" Clare looked eager and happy to look at the pictures.

"Yeah but right now I'm busy Clare"

"Why did my parents called me Clare?"

"Um… I don't know, your mom was named Claire with an I, but I guess they wanted you to be named same as her or something"

"I'm a gummy bear, a gummy bear" It was amusing how little children forget about problems one second later they happen. Marine wished she could be as happy as Clare… but she had grown up and her problems as well.

**Sonny's POV**

I was confused… I didn't know what to do. If I have to listen to my heart or my mind?

"Chad wait!" He stopped dead on his tracks and turned around looking at me with pain written in his eyes. "I…" I couldn't speak anything. The words didn't come out of my mouth so I just did the only did that I could do.

I cried. I couldn't help myself.

I cried because he didn't deserve this. I cried because I liked him… but we could never be together. I cried because it wasn't our fault.

I was so confused. I wasn't mad at Chad but I was mad at Chris and at life. Every time I got a chance to be happy again… destiny just blew it.

Chad's eyes softened and he pulled me in for a hug unsure. He didn't know if I was going to hug him back. But I did… I did hug him back.

My tears trailed down my cheeks nonstop and Chad just embraced me tighter. I clung to his t-shirt as my life depended on it.

He traced patters with his hand on my back to soothe me. When I calmed down a little bit I looked at him in the eyes.

His eyes were full of worry and pain. "Sonny… don't cry"

"I… I'm sorry Chad, I…" I said between sobs. His life wasn't fair.

"It's me who has to be sorry Sonny, I didn't tell you about my job because…" He took a deep breath and continued "Because I was scared Sonny"

"Scared of what?" I questioned.

"Scared of loosing you Sonny" He barely whispered but I heard him. "I… I like you Sonny but we can't be together because Chris would make our lives miserable and because I know you don't feel the same as I do"

I smiled lightly and put my hand on his cheek. "Chad" I whispered "My life would be miserable without you" I smiled and saw him smile too. Our foreheads touched and felt the warmth of our bodies next to each other.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our faces merely inches away. His arms wrapped securely around my waist, fearing I would leave… but my mind was far from leaving.

We stared at each other grinning like idiots until we started to lean in closer and closer. Suddenly I felt a warmth sensation on my lips. His warm and smooth lips touched mine and I kissed him back.

I have heard that many people feel fireworks… but I didn't feel that. I felt something so much better. It was electricity that came from his touch and travelled through my veins around my body. It was happiness.

My hand went to his blonde hair messing it up a little and the other was pulling his face closer to mine. His hands were bringing me closer to his body. One hand was on my waist and the other on my neck.

We smiled into the kiss. We didn't care about our lack of air. We just cared about us. About the time we were in… about our moment.

I have also read that when you kiss someone you really like… the whole world disappears… but that isn't true either… because that person is your world… and that person is all you care about that moment.

His left hand touched my cheek and caressed it. Our kisses tasted salty because of my old tears but every kiss he gave me… was really sweet.

This is how I wanted my first kiss to be…_magical. _

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't stop kissing her. Her lips were addicting and so sweet.

I tucked one strand of hair behind her ear. Her lips were so soft and inviting. Her smooth skin under my hands felt so _correct_.

I pulled her close to me, intending to keep her next to me forever and never letting her go.

Everything I wanted to tell her right now… left unsaid… because our kisses were words that will never be dead.

**I love this chapter :) its my favorite! I decided it was time for them to kiss dont you think? I know its kind of short this chapter... and im sorry but i got inspired and i know if i make it longer... ill ruin it.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! its really important to me**

**And 48 reviews! Wow :O Lets try to make it to 55! :D Anyway, i hope you had a wonderful new year and that all your wishes come true! :)**

**Emily.  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Target Reset

**Hey people! You missed me? I know you did (: lol jk. **

**Im glad that you liked the last chapter :D Lol and thank you so much for reviewing! 65 reviews! I'm still in shock!**

**Anyway heres the ch. 15 and from here the story really begins... i mean the drama kind of. Lol wish me good luck cuz i usually i suck at drama *Sigh* Anyway, tell me what you think from this story and chapter :D  
**

**Chapter 15**

"_Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath"_

_Eve Glicksman_

**. . . .**

**Nobody's POV**

After the kiss, Chad and Sonny just stood in their embrace. Listening to their ragged breaths and their heartbeat. No one moved.

Chad traced circles in Sonny's back, breathing the sweet scent of her shampoo. He really liked her and he was afraid of losing her. The sole idea of her leaving his life brought so much pain to him that he held her tighter.

His heart felt something so much stronger than just likeness. He didn't know if it was love because he had never felt it before. His hand caressed her cheek and his lips were just inches away from her mouth.

Sonny kept wondering what their relationship was now? Obviously they weren't friends anymore… but what? If they had a relationship it would be hard. She would have to go to college in a year and he wouldn't be able to leave the house. Also there was Chris, who threatened Chad and his little sister.

She took a deep breath when she felt Chad's lips near hers. She closed her eyes and they kissed one more time. It was a sweet and short kiss. They didn't want to talk about their problems now, they just wanted to live the moment.

Chad looked at Sonny with a tender look. His eyes sparkled even in the dark. It was pretty dark right now, about 8pm. "Sonny…" Chad whispered in her ear sending bolts of electricity through her body.

They had felt tingles before but when they were this close the feeling just got stronger. They were attracted like magnets, like one person.

The door knob turned, making them know someone was in the house. Chad's eyes went wide and took Sonny by the wrist, leading her to a closet. "Sonny" Chad said with ragged breath and a horrified look "Please don't get out of here"

Sonny only limited to nod. Their intertwined hands left each other and the closet door closed. Chad just ran as quietly as possibly to the living room waiting for the person who had just entered the house. Sonny just pressed her ear to the door as the footsteps increased. They were heavy footsteps and the floor just made sounds as the person walked.

Chad stood up as the man in the door way appeared. Chris just smiled and threw his jacket somewhere in the room.

"So Chad, did you have a good day?" Chris asked with an evil smile on his face. Chris sat on the recliner chair, in front of Chad.

Chad just scratched his neck in nervousness and lifted his face so he could look at Chris in the eyes.

"If reading a book about gardening is what you think as a good evening, I think I have"

Chris just let out a loud and short laugh. "Like I care Chad, look I don't know if you know about this girl. She is pretty, has brown hair and eyes and has about 17 years old" Chris said as if was something really normal.

Chad's face went pale and his palms were clammy. "I… don't know who you are talking about" Chad said with a nervous look on his face. His eyes had lost the sparkle and were dark with fear.

"Oh well" Chris said sarcastically "Her name is Sonny and actually she was the original target until my stupid assistants confused names" Chris said with a scowl on his face. Chris green eyes were almost black with anger and his dirty blonde hair was sticking out in every direction like if he hadn't taken a shower in a long time. Chris placed a hand on his chin as if he was thinking something "I guess this will be easy for you Chad, I have hear her grandmother is very rich" Chris smirked and stood up with Chad following his actions. "It's a shame that her mom Connie died but she deserved it for dumping me when we were in high school" He said with fake sadness placing his hand on his _heart._

Sonny heard everything they were talking and let a gasp after Chris last phrase. She quickly covered her mouth hoping nobody heard her.

"Anyway, I think you can call Grace and tell her that Sonny is kidnapped, after all I don't think that the closet door will open for a good time" Chris smiled.

Chad's eyes widened in horror and he looked as if he was going to faint. If Chris dared to do something to Sonny he would no longer live to tell it.

Chris was outside the closet door and locked it since it the lock was outside and not inside the closet. Sonny tried to force the door open but there was no avail. She realized that she would be inside for a long time.

"Oh and you better get your gun son, she knows already too much about us" Chris smirked. Chad just tried to prevent him from hitting Chris but if he did, he would be killed and Sonny too.

Chad just looked away holding his tears back and went to get his gun.

**Im sorry if its kinda short but i never notice that until im going to upload the chapter :l lol Anyway dont forget**

**to review! :D Lets make it to 70 reviews :D lol Have a good day**

**Emily  
**


	17. Chapter 16 Colt and Two Little Letters

******Chapter 16**

_The hardest thing to learn in life is which bridge to cross and which to burn. __~David Russell_

**. . . .**

Sonny was locked inside the closet. Her head was against the door and her eyes closed, trying hard not to cry. Her breath was uneven and her heart was beating wildly. She thought about her situation and why her? Why was she their next victim but at the same time, why it couldn't be her? She was another girl with common brown hair and brown eyes with the same goals of having a career a good job and even a family…

Sonny never considered the idea of a family before, she didn't care that much about it, after all she was only 17 years old but now that her life was at risk she thought about it. She saw herself from ten years from now at a couch watching the TV with a pair of arms around her. She could almost feel the warmth of those strong arms and also the scent.

Sonny just plopped to the ground with her back facing the door. Why couldn't alternative universes exist? Like those in Narnia, you just open a closet door and poof you are in a whole new world… and now here she was… in a closet that led to old clothes and some boxes with stuff in it. Her head was spinning and her lips hurt but they hurt of how hard she had bitten them. Back to the alternative universe thought… if she had met Chad in another world they would be together happily and maybe married… yeah, Sonny Cooper, that sounded nice. Once she heard Chad say Stupid Cute and now she realized that both started with SC. Those two letters mean a lot like Sonny/Chad, Stupid Cute, Sonny Cooper. Those three meaningful words in her life started with SC. They held such power.

Life was so unfair but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

All Sonny could think about was

Screw Chris.

**. . . .**

Chad stared at the stairs. They once were so easy to climb but now… they looked all huge and might. The fact that they were made of a dark wood and led to a dark corridor upstairs didn't help things much. His feet suddenly felt heavier and he couldn't move. It was like… it was if he was drenched in water and his clothes felt heavy. But the truth was that he wasn't soaked in water… but guilt and desperation.

Many people would say, how hard could it be to climb up a few steps? But it isn't that easy when they are life changing.

Also, doors open and close to give you opportunities, they lead you to a road in your life but this door he need to open led to a room that was going to change his life in the worse way… but he had to open it unwillingly. He couldn't ignore the door that stared at him from the upper part of the corridor when he was in the first step of the stairs. He couldn't ignore it but he couldn't open either. But _he had to_.

Chad managed to go step by step. Each one was dreaded and he didn't dare to look up but at his feet. Each step was so slow but at the same time, it was too fast. When Chad finally looked up he was face to face with the door that hided the gun.

_Damn you Samuel Colt._ Why did he have to improve the revolver?

With shaky hands Chad turns the knob slowly and the door opens with a creaky sound. There, on the desk is the Colt. The gun.

Chad walked a few steps inside. Who thought opening doors led to a wicked result? However, Chad knew what was behind the door. He held up in his hand the colt and examined it. It had never been used and he prayed that he wouldn't need to although Chris had other plans.

With a heavy sigh Chad left the room and closed the door. The stairs were now in front of him again. Those stairs held a lot of memories but the most important one was when he saw Sonny face to face for the first time.

_He __heard light foot step so he had gone down to search where the noises came from. He went to the living room and noticed that the photo frames had been moved a bit. With his gun in his hand he followed the sound, making him walk around the house. Was it ghost? No, he didn't believe in them although you never know… When he was about to give up he heard them again… but they were heavier and the sound of the old stairs were louder. As if on cue, Chad lift up his hood so it would hide his appearance a bit._

_He walked up slowly to the stairs and he saw a girl. She had long brown hair and was wearing a light dress. I touched her shoulder and she froze for a moment. I could feel the tension growing up and when she turned around I recognized her… the girl that I used to see every day through my window. "What are you doing here?" I said with a serious expression. She looked scared, with her eyes wide open and nervousness in her expressions. _

That question was all he needed to start their relationship.

But… a decision was all that he needed to end their relationship… and maybe… their lives.

**. . . .**

**Im so sorry i havent updated but i have had a writer block, a not so good mood and school sucks! I had homework until my neck and now its to my ankles i think lol. But really, i think i will only be able to updated once a week or twice if i'm lucky.I Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) And thanks so much for the 76 reviews! Wow you guys are amazing :D Lets make the next ones to 85 watcha think? I think we can make it.**

**Im sorry if this eppy was short but it made almost 1000 words which is a lot for me lol. So yeah ill try to update my other stories. The next epp of the tutor is almost done but i have to change some stuff and about knock knock i have the idea in my head but i havent wrote it down. Anyway R&R**

**And thank you guys for reading my story and leaving those amazing reviews! They always made me feel better :D**

**Yours**

**Emily  
**


	18. Chapter 17 Worth it

**Hi peps! How have ya been? I have been sick :l Sorry i didnt upload but i had been sick,b esides i had to do a mega essay and im out almsot everynight due to rehearse dance steps for my school choreographies or however you speel it. Im exhausted. Anyway here is your chapter :) I like this one, sorry if there is too corny or fluffly so let me know :D Btw, to those who read my stories but dont have an account: you can still review, you just put anyname you want and thats it :P **

**BTW: i want to tell you guys that in my last chapter. the SC part wasnt at all my idea. I read it once in a story whose author i dont remember who is and i liked it so much that i put it my story, i just added the Sonny Cooper and Screw Chris part and modified it to my story. So if you are that author, you are awesome and i hped i hadn't offended you because that wasnt what i meant.  
**

**Thank you so much for reviewing people! :D 88 reviews! We are almost 100! *Gasp* Oh my god. So lets try our best to 100 :) I will dedicate the next chapter to my 100th reviewer :D What about that? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac but i do own a dog named Leo. (:  
**

**Chapter 17**

"_Men always want to be a woman's first love - women like to be a mans last romance."_

_Oscar Wilde_

**. . . .**

Chad POV

How did I get in this mess?

The gun felt hard and cold against my hand. The hall was longer that it used to be and my feet weren't walking as fast as I used to.

It was early in the morning, about 2 am and I was worried about Sonny. She had been trapped inside that closet for some hours and Chris wouldn't let her out yet, but he said he would eventually.

I stared at the closet door for seconds. The way it was so old and it was locked. I wanted so badly to put my hand on the knob and open it for I knew that if I did that it was going to worse. Chris wouldn't rest until he found her and he wouldn't waste time in killing her.

Chris was in the living room sleeping with a bottle of beer on his hand and a gun on his free one. I sighed and looked back at the door were my Sonshine was.

I put my head against it… How could I let this happen to her? Why had I been so selfish? I shouldn't have let her know me or this house… I should… but I didn't do it. I didn't dare to make her leave my life, her brown eyes had captivated me since the first time I saw them, her silky brown her was always beautiful and smelt wonderful. Her red lips were so sweet and I always loved that even if she was there, she looked as if she was smiling.

I slid against the door, trying to hear any noise from there but she would be asleep.

"Chad?" A voice said. I snapped my head to the door and recognized Sonny's voice.

"Sonny? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry S—"I was cut off by Sonny's adorable voice.

"I'm okay Chad don't worry and he hasn't done anything to me…" Sonny trailed off and I would swear that she was looking at the door as I was too. I could almost see her eyes, it was as if we could see through the door and see in each other souls.

"Sonny… I want you to get out of here as soon as possible and please take my sister with you"

"What about you Chad?" Sonny whisper-yelled. I sighed; I didn't care about me as long as she was safe. She deserved to live more than I did, she deserved to be happy and have a guy that deserves her. I didn't deserve her; I was a criminal and maybe soon-to-be-murderer. I was ruined already and even if I escaped… where would I go? I had no education since I was 13; I was considered dead and had a long list of criminal record about kidnapping.

I looked at Chris and noticed he was deep asleep so I took a risk and stood up. My hand stayed on the knob deciding whether to enter or not. It didn't matter if Chris found me inside but he would get suspicious and this would get a lot worse for Sonny.

With a lot of care I unlocked the door and without hesitation I was inside.

My eyes tried to adjust to the dark and I saw Sonny's figure in front of me. I couldn't see her properly and I leaned against the door trying to see through all the darkness.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice rang through the small closet. I took a step closer and took her hand in mine. She let out a quiet gasp as I stared into her eyes, mine had already adjusted to the dark and I could see her fully.

Her usually brown and shiny hair was now a mess and dirty. Her eyes had dark bags under them and her eyes… oh her eyes, they were darker in sadness. She didn't look like herself but… I still liked her. No matter what.

My heart was hers. Not only now but forever… and that wouldn't change.

I didn't know what this feeling was but I knew something.

I knew that Sonny was worth everything.

"Sonny…" I said trailing off. With my free hand cupped her face and I stepped even closer. Her eyes were looking at my face with so much emotion and I couldn't decipher what those emotions were… confusion, sadness, pity and… something else I didn't know what it was. "Sonny… don't worry about me, you are the one who has to be safe"

"No Chad please…." She said grasping my hand with hers and her free hand was on my neck. I took a deep breath preparing for what I had to say.

"I'm sorry Sonny but only one of us will be able to get out alive and that would be you, I can't let Chris kill you, you have a life to continue. He wants to kill you and I will not let him do that! I will sacrifice myself for you" Sonny's eyes became wide different… they were filled with anger. She took a step closer to me and our noses were almost touching.

The electricity that ran through our body was unexplainable, it was so strong… so _intense_. I could almost feel her. My hand that was on her face went down to her waist so I could hold her closer to me. For a last time…

Sonny whispered in my face "Listen to me Chad Dylan Cooper, I won't let you do that, I won't let you get killed because of me, don't you know how much that would hurt me? My… life is… my life is you Chad" Her words surprised me but at the same time I knew how she felt. I smiled but then frowned.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but there's no other choice, please promise me you will take care of Claire" I leaned in so my forehead touched hers. We were almost embracing one another.

"Chad I—"I cut her off by kissing her for a last time. This kiss started of gently. My lips grazed over hers gently. I poured all my heart into that kiss, all my feelings. My hand that was on her waist brought her closer to me and the other hand cupped her cheek.

Our lips moved in sync at a slow pace, we didn't want that kiss to ever end.

Her lips felt so soft, so good. It felt… correct.

Then the kiss became more passionate and needy. Sonny placed both of her hands in my neck and pushed my face closer to hers. My breath almost stopped for a second. My lips never left hers. Our breath was uneven and even if we knew we had to stop, we didn't want to.

The electricity was even stronger. It was like thunders around us making us shiver and hold on tightly onto each other.

Our kiss was so passionate, we didn't want to stop. Her hands had stopped at my hair and were messing around. I asked for entrance and she obliged.

She had been my first kiss… and my last.

We finally parted away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sonny… I have to do this because..." I trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked at her lips and how swollen they were and then to her gorgeous eyes that held mine.

"Because I love you" I whispered

**...**

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review :D And let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**It was kinda awkward to describe the kiss... oh well thats because i have only done that once before lol so its weird... but im getting used to it. :D im sorry if it wasnt good enough and im sorry if it offends anyone. This story is rated T and it will stay that way. T because i like that letter! Lol  
**


	19. Chapter 18 Freaking Out

**Hey guyz! I know you hate me but in my defense i was sick! I already explained all that in my other story the tutor and i wont repeat it again cuz im really tired right now. So im so so so sorry! But being a junior in high school is hard! Anyway you might think i also didnt review because i didnt have 100 review and let me tell you... ITS NOT! I was sick okay? Oka... maybe a little but i was lazy and yes kill me, toast me and eat me! Im sorry im still kinda sick right now, i had to go to the doctor for a heart check up and now i have to do some stuff in order to recover *Sigh*i wondt say anymore cuz i know you want to read the story lol, So i want to say**

**, THANK YOU to Miss . SunnyBaudelaire she was my 100th reviewer :D Thank you so much *Applause* (:**

**And also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those are**

**SMILEisMYmotto (i love your FFname! awesome (:); channyobsessedoct2; BubblePenguin; MirandaKP; Bunnybooboo1311; DemiStoodStrong; horselover65; NSNx; channy4eva16; heyitspinkydee; Channylove12349**

**I DIDNT FORGET ANYONE! I HOPE, IF I DID, YOU CAN TAKE OUT MY EYES LOL please dont *Shudder*  
**

**Thank you guys, without you i wouldnt have got this far (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**PS: THIS IS LIKE MY 5 TIME TRYINT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! UGH Just some stuff wont show!  
**

**Chapter 18**

"_Any can look at other's eyes, but lovers can see into each other's souls through the eyes"_

_Larry Latta_

**Sonny's POV**

Because I love you

Those words echoed my mind as a ghost. He had gone after he said it to me, not because he was a coward but because we heard Chris waking up.

I was pacing in the small closet that I was in. My kidnapping situation was freaking me out.

I was freaked out; those three little words freaked me out. Did I love him?

I really liked him and I could see us in a future together. Our relationship was beyond complicated. My mind was freaking me out with so many thoughts but what freaked out the most was…

_My heart_

Why the heart aches? Why am I so confused? His blue eyes bright as crystals were so sincere last night; I could see it through his soul.

We were somehow connected with each other, like telepathy. When he said he loved me, I didn't know how to reply him though he wasnt asking for an answer.

I just had frozen, staring at his eyes, not uttering a word and before I could blink he was gone.

Every time I was with Chad, my heart grew bigger, it was as if something inside my chest grew bigger and I couldn't help but smile a lovesick smile. Sometimes I thought I had something wrong with my stomach, that I was sick or had indigestion but now I realized I wasn't sick.

Scratch that, actually I was sick and still am.

I am _love sick_

I am so sickly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and I have never been happier.

The way his smile made me blush, his gaze that hypnotized me, our bickering that made me want to kiss him all time, the way his arms found its way around my waist and we fit so perfectly like a puzzle, the way our hands touched and the feeling was greater than a firework, than electricity and the kisses I would never grow tired of.

He brought the best of me. Before I met him I was Sonny Munroe, a girl that thought life was a simple routine, that didn't live her life at all, that didn't show her smile anymore because there wasn't any reason to show it. But now, I have changed thanks to Chad.

He is the reason I smile like a fool, the reason I am love and the reason I love life.

I have turned myself into a total hopeless romantic and I'm freaked out about it, but it feels good. It feels good to know that Chad is there and that we share equal feelings.

Now, how do I tell him I love him? Maybe he thinks I don't love him since I didn't answer him last night. I feel like those teens of a soap opera that are being kidnapped and wait for their prince charming is going to rescue them.

But oh the irony, my prince charming is my kidnapper, not that he wanted to kidnap me anyway.

I wouldn't mind if he kidnapped me but the fact that there is a crazy father with a gun trying to kill me isn't fun.

I stood up from the floor trying to catch any noise. I could hear footsteps and some talking. I approached closer to the door and heard Chris and Chad.

"Well, at least ol' rich grandma Grace is willing to give money in return of her precious granddaughter" Chris snorted. I could imagine his cold eyes without emotion.

"I don't care about money, just free Sonny and leave her family alone. I will do anything you want" Chad said.

"Don't you understand Chad? I don't care about that girl inside and I don't really care about you or anybody, you are just another tool for me" Chris said "But now I get it boy, you are in love with her right? How disgusting, love is no good kid; it will destroy and betray you. Does she even love you? Has she ever said it?" A laugh was followed suit and Chad remained silent.

"You are just her love of the moment, she is attracted to you because you are mysterious and every girl would love to tell their friends and interesting love story, you are 20, I thought you would be as smart as me" Chad didn't even uttered a word, I could only hear his breath.

Chad, don't listen to Chris, please.

"Chris, you know what? I don't care if she doesn't love me because I love her more than I ever loved anyone, I trust her. I love her smile, her lame jokes, her beautiful hair and her big shiny eyes! It's not my fault that my mother didn't love you!" Then I hear a slap. I gasped.

"Shut up kid, your mother was a bitch! You know she got pregnant with you at the age of sixteen? Of course, me being the good boyfriend I was supported but then she met that Charles guy and she threw me out of her life! Out of your life and I swore I would revenge myself" I just stared at the door in shock. Chad was the result of a teenage pregnancy? Chris actually ever had feelings? "She just used me so she wouldn't have to be alone" I hear a hint of sadness in Chris voice.

"How could she love you? You were and still are a drug addict and an alcoholic! You used to hit her just for the fun of it and never cared about me!"

"Shut up boy or you are going to make me shot at your precious love in front of your eyes" His voice sounded menacing.

I closed my eyes and let sleep surround me.

**. . . .**

**Chad's POV**

Hate is such a strong word but I have felt hate. Hate towards Chris, such a shame he is my biological father.

I sat on a chair with gun in my hand after the discussion I had with Chris. I knew Sonny was hearing everything but I won't tell her that.

I do love her, love her so much that my heart hurts but I don't know if she loves me back. I won't blame her if she doesn't love me at all, after all I have no future but she has one and I won't let her ruin it for me.

I grabbed tighter my gun and stood up to wait for Chris. There was only one way that Sonny could get out of this mess and it was killing Chris though I know in the end I'm going to die too, Chris won't die so easily.

But she is worth it, if she dies, I die to and I prefer to die than both of us or only her. I used to be incomplete without her but with her… I know what love is, I know that we are meant to be.

We are given 2 eyes, 2 ears, 2 lungs, 2 or more of almost everything but just one heart to find another heart to share love with.

But soon my heart will stop beating… but my love won't. I will love her and not even death can stop my feelings.

"Chad, look at this" I turned around and saw Chris holding Sonny. "Let the fun begin" He said with a smile.

**I will review faster this time, i promise (:**

**So Review :D  
**


	20. Chapter 19 Selfish

**I uploaded! :) I wanted to upload last week cuz i had 0 homework but i had to practice that dance thing (which by the way, won 12 grade and not us T.T) and on thursday it was my b-day! I am officially 17 now ;) I got some really cool ideas for more stories! But if i upload them, ik you will kill me lol. Thanks for your amazing review guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 19**

_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. __~Mark Overby_

**Sonny's POV**_  
_

Chris was holding my hands behind my back so I couldn't move. I wanted to scream in pain but I had to be strong, I couldn't cause Chad anymore worries.

Chad's face was livid from surprise and terror. He was holding a gun in his left hand. His blue eyes were wide as saucers as he looked between me and Chris. I was so terrorized that I thought I was going to pass out that moment. My wrists hurt and it was difficult for me to breath.

"Don't you dare to do anything to her" Chad said sternly. He had raised his hand which was holding the gun to Chris's head but instead Chris just laughed.

He grabbed my wrists harder "Really son? Don't you realize that if you shoot me, this girl dies too?" Then I felt something cold press against my neck. I looked down and saw there was a knife just millimeters away from my neck. Chad scowled and let down his gun.

Chris chuckled "Good choice, tomorrow I will receive a bank call to notify me if the money was transferred to the account and then I'll decide what to do with this girl, now kid, don't do anything stupid because I'm not alone and I don't think you want anything to happen to your little sister right?" He raised an eyebrow and pushed me hard to the ground.

"Prepare for tomorrow Chad, and don't leave this house or else…" Chris drifted off and walked away.

Before I could lift myself from the ground I felt a pair of strong arms lifting up my feet. I looked up and meet Chad's blue eyes. He looked so concerned. I avoided his look; I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Sonny, look at me" He said firmly however I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see that I looked weak. "Sonny, look at me" This time he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his eyes. His eyes softened at my face and he wiped one of the tears that were rolling down my cheek. "I'm so sorry Sonny" He whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" I stated, tracing my fingers down his jaw. Chad closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He gripped harder my waist, bringing me closer to him. I gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. His hands were ice cold but his breath was warm.

Chad opened his eyes, holding my cheek in one of his hand. "It's my fault, I brought you to this problem and you shouldn't be involved in this situation" He said. I frowned. "I'm not good enough for you, I should stay away from you when all this is over" He said firmly. I pushed him hard on his chest, how could he think something like that?

"Are you nuts? I don't care about what I'm involved in, I care only about you and I won't let you leave me" I whispered, my voice cracking. Chad sighed and half-smiled while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I wasn't going to" He whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my skin. I opened my eyes in surprise and let a blush creep over my face. "I'm too selfish to leave you, I just love you too much" Relief washed through me and I smiled.

I brought his face closer to mine and whispered. "Then, we can be selfish together" Chad chuckled and leaned in closer. His lips barely touching mine. I closed my eyes. A soft feeling caressed my lips and it wasn't his lips, but his hands.

"Your lip is bleeding" Chad said, cleaning the remaining blood off my lip. I frowned and licked my lips that tasted metallic, like blood. Chad brushed his hand through my upper lip and I blushed. "Come on, I have to cure that cut" He grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom that was next to the kitchen.

The door opened and I saw Chad take out a box that contained alcohol and aid bands. He grabbed a piece of cotton and turned to face me. "This will hurt a little but it's for your own good" I nodded and closed my eyes hard. I felt my lip burn and I let out a groan.

"It hurts" I said. Chad chuckled while I gripped his hand hard.

"I'm almost done" Chad said. Within 5 seconds, I didn't feel anything on my lips and I opened my eyes to see Chad putting the box in its place.

"W-where is Chris?" I asked nervously looking around. Chad sighed, bringing me closer to him.

"He is gone for the night but he will come back tomorrow morning"

"Can't we escape?" If there was no Chris, we could escape and tell the police. Chad shook his head.

"No, he has followers that are watching us right now; if we go out they will shot us" The thought made the hair of my neck stand and I gripped his hand harder. "Ow" Chad complained and I relaxed my hand.

"Now what?" I asked looking at him. Chad pursed his lips and walked out the bathroom dragging me behind.

"We have to wait until tomorrow"

"But tomorrow Chris will have the money and then what? Is he planning to kill us?" My eyes widened and I gripped Chad's hand harder. Chad sighed and looked at me. "Probably not me, but he can harm you" I backed further a little. "Don't worry, I won't let you do anything to you" Chad said bringing me as close as he could. He put his arm around my waist and the other on my lower back. "I will never, and I mean it Sonshine, I will never let him harm you" His statement scared me. He looked so dead serious that it was scary. I nodded, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to sleep" Chad said. I looked up at him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Chad sighed and led me upstairs to his room.

"With me, I will lend you some clothes you can use as pajamas" He opened his drawer and took out a big t-shirt and some pajama pants, then he tossed them to me. I was glad I could finally change clothes, even if they were big because I have been in mine for at least two days. "I will leave so you can change" Chad said walking to the door but I grabbed his arm before he reached it.

"Please don't leave me alone" I pleaded. Chad softened and nodded.

"Okay, I'll just turn around so you can change" I nodded and he turned around, his back facing me.

After I changed, Chad turned around chuckling at how I looked in his big clothes. I loved how we acted carefree right now but tomorrow would be different.

"Let's go to sleep" Chad said pointing at the bed. I got under the quilt with Chad following suit. He embraced me and kissed my forehead. "Good night Sonshine" He whispered until I drifted asleep in his strong smell and the warmth of his arms.

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**I know you were expecting action and all.. but that's going to happen on chapter 20 and 21 hopefully :) This was more of a filler Ch. and trying to eat up your nerves lol. Im mean i know. :P Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and please read my newest one-shots! I have wrote 3 lately all for contests since im on 10 contests... lol So read and review my one-shots please! :D They are called**

**"Who said we aren't" "My favorite princess" and "Lollipop kisses" It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed them :D**

**Until next time, **

**Emily.  
**


	21. Chapter 20 One last I Love You

**People, i feel like i havent updated in ages! Which i havent... but i just finished one of my stories! :D Knock Knock is now complete and maybe an epilogue coming but you will have to wait for that. I have a ideas for a new story! Because unfortunately my friends... this story is coming to an end... in 5 chapters or so about... don't know really how but i'll see. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SCAC  
**

**Chapter 20**

_Value your words. Each one may be the last - Stanislaw Jerzy Lec_

Chad POV

I was sleeping contently until I heard a noise coming from downstairs. Weird, Chris isn't supposed to comeback until lunch. I got out of bed and grabbed my gun, holding it firmly. I opened the room's door trying not to make any noise and tiptoed to the stairs.

The noise became louder and I heard male voices.

"Where are them? The boss said they should be here" A voice said. It was a man's voice but it sounded young.

"They are probably upstairs sleeping dumbass, now grab the gun, we have to start with the plan that the boss said" Then I heard steps coming closer. I dashed to the room and closed the door, locking Sonny and I inside. I was no way letting those guys near Sonny.

"Sonny wake up" I said, shaking Sonny up a bit. She stirred a smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful, so at peace but she had to wake up. _Now_

"Five more minutes" She mumbled against the pillow. She was a real heavy sleeper so I did the only thing I knew would wake her up and I enjoyed.

I leaned in closer and kissed her pink lips and soon she was kissing me back. I pulled away smirking and a pair of brown eyes stared mine.

"What the…?" She trailed off.

"Shh" I said, placing my fingers on her mouth and gesturing toward the door with my hand.

I looked at the door knob and it was twisting as the man tried to come in.

"Open the door! We know you are in there!" The man yelled.

Sonny grabbed my hand in fear, her eyes staring at the door as if a monster was coming. I stood up and held my gun pointing it at the door.

"Open the window, quick" I ordered Sonny who nodded and dashed to the window opening it without making any sound.

"Open the door! We will get in anyway" The other man yelled. This one sounded older and I recognized it as Jones. Jones was a gangster that worked for Chris since I had memory.

"There are more guys outside Chad" She looked at me, fear in her eyes and her lips quivering as if she was going to cry any moment. I walked closer to her, not breaking my stare at the door and embraced her tightly. "What now?" She whispered. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but I couldn't. I didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't deserve lies. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly the house felt silent and this was a really bad sign. Something bad was going to happen. I hugged Sonny tighter and stared at the door.

_BOO__M_

The door laid on the floor broken up in pieces. Soon two persons came in including Jones. Both of them were tall and muscular. I could beat up one of them but not both, but if I distracted one of them maybe Sonny could escape.

I pulled Sonny behind me and pointed the gun at Jones and the other guy who I recognized as Doyle.

"Chad, long time no see" Jones said smiling through his yellow teeth. He had several scars on his face and a tattoo on his arm. He was holding a knife on his hand.

I remained quiet, pressing Sonny closer behind me.

Jones' eyes were shining with evil "Now the boss has ordered us to take Sonny with us to the lake" The lake? That only meant… no! They were going to kill her!

"Over my dead body" I growled. Sonny had her grip tight on my back and her face pressed against my body. If somebody was going to die or get hurt, that had to be me.

"The boss wouldn't like it very much Chad but if that's what it takes to take Sonny, then your death can be arranged" Jones and Doyle smirked evilly and took out their own guns.

I held Sonny's hand tightly and closed my eyes and shot.

_BAM_

I opened and there they were, smirking and so much closer than before. My shot hadn't touched neither of them. Doyle grabbed Sonny from my arms but I fought back, hitting him in the nose.

"You are going to get it boy" He punched me hard in the stomach and my gun went out flying, the pain was unbearable but I had to get Sonny. I stood back up and kicked Jones on his crotch and he left his grip on Sonny.

"Bastard, Doyle get him and the girl!" Jones growled.

Doyle yanked Sonny by the hair and the gun on his other hand.

Sonny's face was wet in tears and there was a cut in her left eyebrow.

"Sonny" I whispered

"Chad don't" She gasped.

I ignored her and ran to her but a kick stopped me in my tracks. I fell down on the cold floor and I could only see Sonny's snickers and Jone's black shoes. When I was going to get up, I felt a pressure on my head.

Jones was stepping on my head. "You are going to pay" He chuckled.

"NOO!" Sonny sobbed and fought against Doyle's dead grip but he wouldn't budge.

"See you in a better place" Jones smirked and kicked my head hard and just before everything went blank, I heard the sound of a shot.

My stomach was now bleeding from the gun shot and i was slowly fading away hearing Sonny's sobs fade in the distance and one last "I love you"...

**Suspense and drama! Ohohoh D: I have the next chapter planned out already! :) So people i have the bad news to tell you that this story will end in chapter... 23 or 24 or soemthing like that and we are now in chapter 20! Sorry this chapter was short but *sigh* im not really good at writing this type of action :S **

**So like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW :D Any ideas of what might happen next?**

**Btw i have two stories in mind to publish soon**

**One is fantasy/romance and the other is adventure/romance, which one would you chose? I will tell you the plot later :P. Anyway, hope you have a nice day and REVIEW!**

**- Emily  
**


	22. Chapter 21 Without You

**Hi people! I updated soon didn't I? :D I want to dedicate this chapter to bubble penguin, lil-shawty who lovest to write and Futureheartbreaker (:. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own swac**

**Read and Review :D  
**

**Chapter 21**

"_Anything, anything would be better than this agony of mind, this creeping pain that gnaws and fumbles and caresses one and never hurts quite enough" _

_- Jean-Paul Sartre _

**No one's POV**

The air was cold and clouds covered the sun light. The street was empty and only the wind could be heard and the feet walking down the street towards the nearby woods. The trees were dead or in the process of dying, the ones that were healthy had few leaves.

Sonny struggled to get out of the men's grasp but she couldn't. They were too strong and she had duct tape on her mouth and both of her hands were held tightly.

"It's useless to keep trying princess" The younger man said with a filthy smirk.

Sonny kept sobbing silently. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Chad had been shot and he was probably dead right now and she couldn't even do anything about it! She should have died not him but she had to fight now, Chad wouldn't have liked that she surrendered! Those men were going to pay some way or another! Even if it meant to come from dead as a ghost and scare the crap out of them.

"Chad" She whispered as she was being dragged deeper in the woods.

**Chad's POV**

My stomach hurt like hell. I woke up and saw a white ceiling. Am I in heaven? Didn't I die? If I'm dead why does my body hurt so bad?

I groaned and tried to sit down.

"Don't move! You have a severe injury, you have lost to much blood, do you want to die from blood loss?" A female voice spoke. I didn't know that voice or did I? It isn't Sonny's.

Crap Sonny!

I looked around myself and saw a girl whose back was facing me. She had long blonde hair and pale skin.

"Who are you? Where is Sonny?" I asked, trying to sit down properly but my stomach hurt like hell.

"It doesn't matter, you are lucky I am studying medicine otherwise you would be dead by now" I still couldn't see her face.

"But how did you find me? Do you work for Chris?" That was weird. A girl working for Chris?

She chuckled. "Something like that"

I tried to stood up "I have to go"

"You can't, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and not letting you leave" She finally turned around and I saw big grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She looked familiar. It was unnerving.

She rolled her big grey eyes and came closer to me however she remained at a safe distance. "My name is Marine" Marine? My half-sister? What the hell?

"You" He spat "And you helped Chris to do this to me!" He roared.

Marine's face remained expressionless. "I didn't have other choice Chad; I'm in the same situation as yourself! He killed my mother too!" Chad took a deep breath.

"Where is Clare?"

"Don't worry, she is safe" She assured me. She took a glass of water and handed it to me.

"Drink it, you need it" I eyed the glass suspiciously. "It doesn't have anything on it" She rolled her eyes, impatiently.

I grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down. I haven't realized how thirsty I was. I tossed the glass to a side and stood up. I looked down at my stomach and saw it was a bloody mess but it had some stitches.

I groaned in pain "Where is Sonny?" Marine looked down.

"By the lake" She muttered. My eyes widened.

"What? I have to go"

"You are in no conditions Chad, and I can't let you leave, Chris orders?"

"And are you really going to obey him?" She smirked.

"Not really, come on, grab this" She threw me a gun and I grabbed in mid air.

She tied her long blonde hair in a ponytail and grabbed a gun, bullets and a pocket knife. If we were seen together we did look like siblings, except for the eyes and Marine's blonde hair was lighter than mine.

"Why are you helping me?" Not that I minded but I wanted answers.

"I hate Chris as much as you do and I want to have a normal life" She tossed me a jacket. "Also, he deserves to suffer and Sonny is a friend of mine, she doesn't deserve this"

"She was your friend, you betrayed her"

"I know, but it wasn't my choice" Marine sighed deeply and opened the door. "Are you coming or am I the only one going to kill that bastard?" I smiled and followed her suit.

**Sonny's POV**

My chest tightened. I could barely breathe and my eyes stung due to much crying. I wanted Chad with me.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A male voice spoke. I looked up and there he was. The devil itself, Chris.

"Why?" I asked. Why did he do that to Chad? HIS OWN SON!

"It's simple my dear Sonny, I got the money, Chad got a taste of _feelings_" He spat as that word was venom "And you just know too much about us so we are doing this the old way" He smirked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Can't we have fun with her for a while?" One of those guys said. I panicked. What they wanted to do to me? I preferred to die quickly, after all my life without Chad isn't worth it.

"Alright, do what you want with her, just don't… kill her yet" He chuckled and left. I closed my eyes, unprepared for what was going to happen.

I heard a thud and then everything went silently.

I opened my eyes slowly…

**hahahahaha I'M SO FREAKING EVIL! Cliffy... xD poor you, i'm just so mean : can't help it. I have 2 new stories! One is called "You make me beautiful", it's based on the beauty and the beast :D Check it out! And the other one is "My favorite Gentleman" it's kind of based on the book 'My knight in shining armour' i havent read that book but i so want to! Both of them are Channy!**

**Also guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU :) 136 REVIEWS! WOW, we have to make it to 150! that would be awesome :D. **

**Until next chapter, Read and Review**

**- Emily  
**


	23. Chapter 22 Goodbye

**Wow, i didn't realize i hadn't updated this story! I thought i had... So yeah, two more chapters or 3 until the story ends... *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 22**

_- It is with true love as it is with ghosts; everyone talks about it, but few have seen it. - Francois De La Rochefoucauld_

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly but I was scared. What if I saw something I didn't want to see? Something I wasn't willing to accept?

The place was deadly silent; it was so thick it could be cut by a knife.

I finally opened my eyes completely and there he was… Chad.

He had the gun in his hand but he was supporting himself against a tree in order not to fall. His face was sweaty and his stomach no longer bled which was a relief. Behind Chad there was a shadow which came closer.

Marine… What was she doing here?

I looked at the man that was knocked out on the floor and the other stood 2 foot away from me with a deadly face. He held the gun and pointed it at Marine whose face was emotionless.

"You know, I called the police so you should be running right now" She smirked

"You are lying" The man didn't put the gun down and sweat was running down his forehead.

"I'm not, but if you want to you can stay here and be arrested, actually" She looked down at her watch "You have 1 minute and a half"

The man looked between Marine, Chad and me as he decided what to do. His hands shook with nervousness and Marine had this smug look on her face. I looked at Chad and he was looking back at me with a concerned expression. Sweat was forming on his forehead and he was clutching on his stomach in pain.

The seconds passed as if they were hours. Panic built inside me and I didn't know what to do, if move, not move, breathe or not breathe.

What if he didn't leave? What if he shoots one of us and stayed here to be arrested, just with the satisfaction of killing one of us. If one had to be dead it had to be me, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here in the first place.

The silent was even deadlier now and soon I began to hear the sirens lowly. The man panicked and sprinted to the opposite direction.

"I wasn't lying" Marine said folding her arms. She finally looked at me and I finally saw emotion in them. I was tied to a tree and couldn't move. Chad sighed in relief and walked toward me but instantly fell

"Chad!" I screamed. He shook violently with shivers and his t-shirt was starting to bled again. "Chad…" I started to sob but trying to hold my tears back. Crying would do no good now. Marine kneeled next to him and looked at me.

"Sonny calm down, the police are on its way and the ambulance too, be patient" I nodded and tried to breathe in and out.

If something happened to him…. I would never forgive myself.

Marine helped Chad sit down against a tree as he gulped hard. "Sonny…" He whispered. He was shivering and I could see he was having some fever.

Marine stood up and started to untie me "I'm sorry" She whispered "I never wanted to do something against you or Chad… it just… Chris scared me" She looked at her feet as the last string that tied me to the tree was loose.

I ran to Chad and held his hands between my hands "Chad?" He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sonny, thank god" He whispered. His breath was ragged and his face was burning in fever. His eyes started to close again and all I could feel was desperation.

"Chad, open your eyes" I commanded "You can't leave me alright? Stay here with me" I started to sob as salty tears ran down my face. Chad's eyes opened again and his blue eyes drank in mine brown one's.

"Sonny" He ran his weak hand down my cheek "Don't cry" He choked out. I nodded and wiped his hair that was sticking on his forehead. Marine sat on the other side as she had a look of pure pity on her face.

"I bandaged his injury but he needs a real doctor right now" The sirens were louder but each second seemed an hour.

"Chad please don't go, I need you awake, you are going to be alright okay?" Chad smiled and ran his thumb down my lips and sighed.

"Sonny promise me…" He had a pained expression on his face. His face was red with fever and his hair a total mess. His eyes were also red and tired; I had never ever seen him so vulnerable. "Promise me you will take care of yourself okay? And no matter what happens" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear "You will continue with your life"

I sobbed "Why are you speaking as if you are dying?" My chest tightened and my eyes stung.

"Because maybe I am" His eyes tightened in pain as he grabbed his stomach, it was bleeding more. Where was the freaking ambulance? "Sonny" I looked at him as he blinked slowly and breathed "I love you" He whispered.

I looked up and the ambulance and police had finally arrived.

Marine stood up and ran to them, explaining them where we were. I looked back at Chad and his eyes were closed again but his face was relaxed as if…. No.

"Chad?" He didn't respond. No, he couldn't… after all we have been through, after everything, he couldn't… he couldn't just leave. He couldn't leave me alone, he couldn't be dead!

I blinked back the tears and shook him "Chad!" I yelled "Chad! Please you can't do this to me! Do you hear me? After everything we have been through please don't leave me!" My throat was sore of yelling and Chad didn't move. I felt as if my chest was stabbed with a knife, as if my heart was breaking.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't, my sobs where choking me. My tears were covering my whole face and I couldn't accept that he could be dead! I couldn't let someone else I loved was leaving me... I had been through that once, i couldn't be in that situation again. He was my only love, he had my heart and now it was breaking. I would never find someone like him, never...

"Miss please move, we need to take him—"

"NO! I won't leave him" I grabbed his hand but I was being jerked away by the paramedics.

"Please miss"

I looked at him and pushed him hard "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" They didn't understand! They didn't understand that he needed me… that I needed him… he was my life and I loved him as I never did before. I grasped his hand but two hands grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me away.

I panicked as I saw them put Chad in a paramedic bed.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! I need to be with him" Marine looked at me with eyes in pity as she was being interviewed by a policeman. Other two were arresting the man Marine and Chad had knocked out.

My gaze landed back on Chad and his face was pale and then I saw his hand... the one I had interwined with mine so many times dangling in the air…

I fell on my knees… burying my face between my hands

I couldn't even say goodbye…

**My eyes were watering as i wrote this chapter... maybe cuz i was hearing sad music and Chad, *sigh* Did i make you cry or sad? What did you think and felt about this chapter? Review? I will update soon, i really need to finish this story before school ends so yeah, i'm writing.  
**

**- Emily  
**


	24. Chapter 23 Stay Strong

**Hi people! So first, if you are reading 'You make me beautiful' and 'My favorite Gentleman' you will have to wait because i'm trying to focus on finishing this story and 'The Tutor' first otherwise i will turn crazy. So please, wait a while alright? So back tho this story, there is exactly 2 chapters left. That means this story will be over in Chapter 25! (I love chapters that end in 5 and 0...) So yeah, i am currently writing chapter 24 but i already know how the story will end. *Sniff* Please, show me your love and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac**

**Chapter 23**

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."  
-__Helen Keller_

**No one's POV**

Sonny paced down the small room in the hospital she was in. It was small; the walls had a creamy color and the curtains a green that looked like vomit.

The doctors had insisted on checking on her after those guys had hit her several times, to see if she didn't have any internal bleeding or any concussion. Sonny was asked to stay seated but she couldn't, not after everything that had just happened.

She had seen those men take Chad away and she didn't even know if he was dead or unconscious. The whole idea of Chad never waking up or smiling at her brought tears to her eyes.

Sonny wiped them hastily and let out a breath she had been holding. She decided she had to keep strong, she had been for the last years after her mother's death but why now had she started to weaken?

"Honey!" Her grandma, Grace came in hurriedly. Her dress was wrinkled and she wasn't wearing any make up.

Sonny turned around and saw her grandma in the door. Her chest tightened and launched at her grandma, hugging her as if her life depended on it. The sobs she had been trying to hold back were now flowing out and tears seemed to fall on her cheeks like a cascade. "It's alright dear, it's alright" Grace soothed her, hugging her back. "He will be fine" She whispered in her ear.

Sonny nodded, letting herself relax. When the sobs had finally died she looked up and wiped her tears "I'm sorry" She whispered. Grace tucked a strand of Sonny's now messy hair.

"Don't be, now go to the bed, you need to relax" Sonny did as told and laid on the bed. Grace sat on the chair next to it and caressed her granddaughter's cheek.

"I'm scared" Sonny whispered. "What if he dies? What will I do?" She squeaked as tears were trying to take over her again.

Grace half-smiled and tightened her bun and then tilted Sonny's chin, making her look at her straight in the eyes "Where is my granddaughter?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes in confusion "What do you mean?"

Grace leaned back on the chair, her hands folded on her lap "The Sonny I know would stay strong when bad things happened, my granddaughter would be optimistic and look forward, my granddaughter would survive a serious kidnapping because she had hope and my granddaughter wouldn't be thinking what she is thinking now" Sonny cringed and closed her eyes.

Grace was right. She had to be strong, for her, for Chad. Her eye's snapped open. "Where's Marine?" She asked.

Her grandma shrugged "I don't know who she is darling but you can call a nurse" Sonny nodded and pressed the call button.

"Thanks grandma" She smiled, kissing Grace on the cheek.

"Anytime sweetheart"

A few minutes later a nurse came in. "May I help you?"

Sonny nodded and scratched her hands in nervousness. She had to be strong, optimistic "Do you know where Marine Sullivan is?" The nursed nodded.

"She is in room 231 but she is being checked for any concussion or bleeding, anything else?"

Sonny's gut tightened and gulped loudly. "Do you know where…?" She trailed off, licking her lips in nervousness. She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on the blanket that was wrapped around her "Do you know where Chad Dylan Cooper is? How is he?"

The nurse's face paled and Sonny tried not to think about the worse. "Of course, Mr. Cooper is in surgery for blood loss and an injury on his stomach" She smiled politely at Sonny who just nodded. Grace placed a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder. At least he wasn't dead.

"Thank you miss, do you know where the surgery is over and when can my granddaughter visit him?" Grace asked.

The nurse pursed her lips "Well, the surgery will be over in 3 hours but I don't think any visit for Mr. Cooper is possible"

"How so?" Grace narrowed.

"Well" The nurse shifted on her place uncomfortable "He is charged for some crimes and is under arrest so nobody is able to see him unless they have the Officer's consent" Sonny took a sharp intake of breath. What did they mean he was under arrest? Why? He was forced by his father to do that kind of things in the first place!

"Thank you miss" Grace nodded politely at the nurse who left quickly.

Sonny sat on her bed speechless and in utter shock. They just couldn't… arrest Chad! They couldn't, they had no rights for it.

_Knock Knock_

Grace looked at the door and saw an officer "Yes Officer?"

The man, probably in his mid forties came in with a notebook in hand and a pen in the other "Greetings M'am, I need to ask Miss Munroe a few questions do you mind if you waited outside?" Another man came in and Grace nodded.

"I'll be right back dear" She rubbed Sonny's back and left.

Sonny's hands trembled so she intertwined them. Her gaze felt on the two officers in front of her that were sitting on the chairs in the room.

"Good Morning Miss Munroe, my name is Officer Lockhart" The older man said. "I think you wonder why we are here" Sonny sighed and nodded. Lockhart half-smiled and took off his hat, placing it on the table nearby "Now, I need to ask you some questions and I need your complete honesty" He looked at Sonny straight in the eye.

"I will be honest" Sonny replied tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep; she hadn't had a good sleep since the incident yesterday.

Lockhart grabbed the pen and looked intently at Sonny "How long have you known Mr. Cooper?"

"Almost a year"

"How did you know about him?"

Sonny shrugged "I was dared to go to the old neighborhood by some 'friends' and I got into his house thinking it was empty"

"He didn't harm you any time?"

"NO! Never! Chad would never do that!" Sonny exclaimed, feeling anger. She wanted to slap the officer just for thinking something so low about Chad.

The officer continued to write and whisper things to his partner "Alright, so how long did you know about the situation Mr. Cooper was involved?"

"About a month ago or less"

The sound of a pen writing annoyed Sonny, couldn't he write quieter?

"Have you ever seen Mr. Cooper deal with drugs or any illegal substance?" Then Sonny's patience snapped.

"What the hell? Why are you asking this kind of things? Chad would never be capable of doing something like that, he is a good person and he was forced to do what he wanted or they would harm his sister!" Sonny yelled, her face turning different shades of red. The other officer grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Miss, we just want answers so we know the sentence is fair"

Sonny's face drained color "What do you mean?"

Lockhart sighed "Even if Mr. Cooper was forced to do the kidnapping, it's still illegal and after all, he is now an adult" Sonny was going to interrupt but Lockhart's glare stopped her from it "We aren't going to punish Mr. Cooper severely but he would be under arrest"

Sonny gasped and brought a hand to her mouth "H-how long?"

Lockhart pursed his lips and glanced at the other officer that was standing next to Sonny "We are not sure but at least 12 years" That meant that Chad would be 32 and he was only 20 right now…

Sonny's eyes widened and her eyes began to get foggy with tears "But…" She couldn't manage to say a word, she was just too shocked. How could they do something like that to Chad? He was a good guy, he just didn't deserve it. Sonny began to sob uncontrollably.

"Call the Grandma and a nurse" Lockhart told the other officer who left. Lockhart kneeled in front of Sonny "I'm sorry m'am, I really am" He smiled in pity "But tonight at 6pm Mr. Cooper will be in room 242" He smiled and left.

Sonny sobbed quietly. Did Lockhart try to tell her when she could see Chad? She felt relief but her chest still pained. The last thing she saw was Grace coming with a nurse and then being injected to sleep.

**This chapter seemed a bit sad... but it will get happier... i guess, it depends from which POV you look from it. So yeah, review :) I want to reach the 200 reviews before this story is over, can we do that? I think we can :D So yeah REVIEW! :D**

**- Love, Emily**


	25. Chapter 24 I'll Wait For You

**So you might be wondering why haven't i updated? Well... one word... school. The parcials in school are very short so i'm doing my best so i don't have to stay for summer school and school has obtained my attention lately. I wouldn't be updating until weekend but i have vacatino tomorrow cuz of a important day in my country :) One more chapter until it's over! I mean the next one is kind of an epilogue... and i hope you will like it :) So enjoy and review! I will update this sunday i guess. OH BY THE WAY**

**Thanks for the reviews! =) I'm sorry i havent replied personally to each one of them... but it says that the page isnt available and bla bla bla and i haven't got any time so i'm sorry but thank you so much for reviewing :) Let's try to make it to 200 before this is over! :D **

**_By the way, i havent updated my other stories for the same reason... so i'm trying to finish this story first before continuing with the others, please undersatnd :)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac**

**Chapter 24**

"_Love is the bridge between two hearts"_

_Unknown_

**. . . .**

Sonny's eyes fluttered open. Her body felt stiff and her eyelids were heavy. The first thing she saw was Grace asleep on the chair, her head against the wall. The table clock said it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that Sonny had one hour before going where Chad was so until then she might go to Marine's.

She sat with difficulty since her whole body ached and was stiff.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grace asked with her eyes still closed. Sonny's eyes widened and she scratched her arm in nervousness.

"I'm going to see Marine and how is she doing" Sonny replied, slipping her shoes on and brushing her hair with her fingers.

Grace opened her eyes and sat straight "Alright go and visit your _friends_" She smirked. Sonny smiled and nodded. She put on a sweater and got out of the room heading to Marine's. The hall was deserted except for a few nurses that passed by and the lights were blinding.

"Hello?" Sonny knocked on the room's opened door. She came in and Marine was lying on the bed reading a book, her long blonde hair sprawled on the pillow and her brow narrowing at the book. "Marine?" Sonny spoke louder. The blonde looked at Sonny and half-smiled.

"Hey Sonny" She said softly. Marine put the book away and sat straight. "How are you?"

Sonny sat at the end of the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay" In the outside but in the inside Sonny was aching and hurting so badly, so painfully. Marine nodded understandingly however she didn't look at Sonny in the eyes.

"Sonny" She looked at her eyes "I'm so sorry for everything" Marine's eyes shone with tears and her face was paler than usual. "I could have prevented this but I was too selfish" Her voice broke and tears were running down her cheeks "And maybe is now too late for forgiveness" Her lips trembled. Sonny smiled and grabbed Marine's hand.

"Its okay, what is done is done and I forgive you, it's alright Marine because you were scared" Sonny rubbed the palm "It's okay to be scared" Marine wiped her tears and hugged Sonny closely as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. After some time the sobs had finally subsided and Sonny was soothing Marine.

"What about Chad?" Marine asked, rubbing her eyes. Sonny felt her own eyes watering a bit.

"I'm sure he will forgive you Marine" Her throat hurt just to talk about him. She needed to see him so badly, hold his hand and feel his warmth. "I have to go now, I'll see you later" Marine nodded and Sonny left.

**. . . .**

It was 6:15 and Sonny was standing right outside the door. She didn't know what should she do, what if what she so was heartbreaking? What if she broke into tears before saying anything?

Sonny took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. The room was empty except for a big bed. Sonny's eyes travelled to the bed as she closed the door. Chad lay on the bed peacefully, his body was pale and he had several scars and cuts on his arms. There were some tubes and wires connecting him to the machine and his stomach was covered well. His blonde hair fell on his eyes which were closed. His breath was even and he had a hand over his chest.

Sonny took a sharp intake of breath when he stirred slightly. He looked so vulnerable but at least he was alive and that's all she ever wanted. She slowly walked to him and sat on the nearest chair. She was afraid of touching him fearing he would be injured or a machine would start beeping.

His lips were slightly parted in an 'o' shape and there were huge bags under his eyes. Sonny looked at his free hand that only had a little cut. She slowly grabbed it with her own and it was warm at least and soft unlike what she had thought at first. It was bigger than her own hand and she compared the sizes, careful she would not do something irresponsible. The fingers were separated from each other so Sonny took the opportunity to intertwine her hand with his but before she withdrew it back the hand closer around hers.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered looking intently at Chad. He smiled and breathed heavily.

"Sonny" His voice was a little raspy.

"Are you thirsty?" Chad nodded and Sonny just grabbed water as fast as possible and fed him. After Chad gulped half bottle of water, he smiled softly at Sonny.

"Sonny" He tried to sit but Sonny pushed him back down.

"Don't, you just got out of surgery and you don't want the wound open, besides you have wires connected to your body and they can cause you pain" Sonny sat next to Chad as he laid down on the bed again, breathing heavily.

"How… how did you got in? I thought I wasn't allowed any visitors" Chad turned his head to look at Sonny. He looked terribly pale.

"Well, I just sneaked in but I just have half an hour though" She looked at their intertwined hands with sadness. Chad squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad to see you… I thought I wouldn't anymore" Chad gulped loudly and his breathing became more even but the machine kept beeping every once in a while.

Sonny leaned closer to him quickly "How dare you to almost do that to me Chad? To die! Did you ever imagine how _I felt_?" Her eyes stung with hidden tears that she fought back. "You said I had to continue with my life if you died! But how Chad? You are my life you… you asshole!" Sonny refrained herself from shouting since nobody had to know she was inside "And then you just… leave me!"

Chad cleared a strand of hair that was on her cheek "I'm sorry… I… just didn't want to be a burden even if I was dead… besides" He looked at his lap and then back at Sonny again "I'm going to jail Sonshine, I don't know how long but I'm going and I don't want to keep you from doing what you want"

Sonny stood up and paced in front of him "What if what I want is you? You in my life Chad" Her arms fell limp next to her "I don't care if I have to wait 6, 12 or even 20 years Chad, I will wait for you" She sat next to him again and took his hands between hers.

The room was deadly quiet for a few seconds. Chad sighed and slightly smiled "I just don't want you to make anything you might regret later"

"Chad" She said sternly "You are the best thing that ever happened to me" She said softly.

Chad caressed her cheek softly "I love you so much" And their lips found their way. The kissed softly for fear Chad might get hurt but it was a tender kiss. It was as if they would never kiss each other ever again.

The door flew open and Lockhart came in alone "I'm sorry to interrupt" Sonny gasped and pulled away. "Mr. Cooper" He sighed "The court has already solved your jail sentence" Chad's and Sonny's breath hitched "I'm sorry to announce that it will be 5 years" Sonny's hand grip tightened.

"Well… at least it isn't 12" Chad joked to lighten the mood.

"But—"Sonny was interrupted.

"Miss Munroe, it was all we could do. Mr. Cooper was destined to 10 or 12 years but we finally agreed to 5 years"

"What is he accused of?" She asked

"Attempting to one's life, pretending to be death and involved in an attempt of murder" Lockhart concluded.

"But he didn't do that on purpose!"

"Sonny" Chad spoke for the first time since Lockhart came in "Calm down, I think is a fair sentence, it could have been worse"

Sonny sighed "Miss Munroe" Lockhart looked at Sonny "I think you have to go now"

"I will but can you please let me speak a minute with Chad please?" Lockhart nodded and got out of the room in a matter of seconds.

The tears she had tried to fight back finally exploded from her eyes and she just fell on the chair sobbing "Sonny… love please" Chad didn't know what to do. He hated himself right now, for hurting Sonny this way.

She wiped her tears and looked at Chad "Chad…" She whispered as he stroked her hand.

"Sonny… can you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Can… can you look after Clare please? I don't think Marine will be able to… and she doesn't have any family left… I understand if you can't after all you have to go university and—"Sonny placed her fingers on his lips to shut him.

"I will, don't worry"

Chad sighed in relief but his face became serious "Sonny… please consider what I said before… I'm just an obstacle in your life"

"Don't you dare to say that Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny hissed "I love you and…" She smiled softly "And I'll wait for you"

Chad smiled and both leaned in for one last kiss.

**I personally think my writing is getting... bad... i don't know *Sigh* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and liked :) Please REVIEW! :D If we reach to 195 reviews i might update sooner :DL**

**Love, Emily**


	26. Chapter 25 I Love You

**I still can't believe this is the last chapter. Seriously it doesn't get in my head. This chapter is kind of an epilogue, i hope you enjoy it and like it :) I'm not very good with endings but i tried my best. I want to thank every one who reviewed and read this story and to the ones that stuck from beginning to the end with this story :) Thank you everybody! Thank you so much, without you this story wouldnt have been written and finished. I want to also thank to mrpuppy for being my 200th reviewer :)I hope you enjoy this last chapter :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac**

**Chapter 25**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is to love and be loved in return._

**No one's POV**

_**5 Years Later...**_

Sonny sat on the couch studying for her exams. This was her last year in college and she was glad it was almost over! Sonny had gone to Rivercreek College which was one of the best colleges in the country and it was really close from home.

Now she was very happy. She was happy because one, she would finally graduate and be a professional and the second was that Chad's release was just a few days after her graduation. Sonny couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Everything was finally coming to normality and she and Chad could finally be together after all this madness was over.

After Chad had been sent to jail, Sonny was given Clare's custody since Marine was in no financial conditions to take care of Clare. Grace had stayed a while with Sonny but then went back to her home and she still came back to visit her like she always did. Grace was like a grandma to Clare. Clare was now 12. Sonny was still surprised how much Clare and Chad were alike even though they hadn't met until after Chris' arrest. Sonny and Marine had explained what had happened… sort of, what they could tell to a 7 year old and they introduced her to Chad. At first it had been awkward but they got along really well.

Sonny was now 22 and Chad 25. She visited him regularly and they still loved each other as much as before.

"Sonny?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Sonny looked up and closed her book.

"What is it Clare?" Clare smiled. She had become into a beautiful 12 year old. Her blond hair was long and her eyes were a bright blue. She was going to attract a lot of guys when she grew older.

"Well, today is your 22 birthday party Sonny! You should be preparing for the party" Clare said chirpily.

Sonny sighed and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. She had only 30 minutes to get ready before the guests arrived. "Oh my!"

"Yep, oh my missy! Go get ready" Clare held Sonny's hand and dragged her to her room "Now don't come out until you look presentable, today is a very, very _very _special night" And she was out. Sonny frowned, why Clare had said it was very special? It was just a party. She shook her head.

Sonny smiled and opened her drawer. This was going to be a great night… as great as it could be when Chad couldn't be there.

**. . . .**

Sonny laughed among her guests. It was a very pleasant party and she felt good to be among her college friends. Some of them knew about Chad, others didn't however she didn't have someone she could call best friend. She had had one and her name was Alex almost 10 years ago. Sonny lived by Alex's motto to live life at her best and break rules… and hell, she did that and Sonny didn't regret anything. Now her latest confident was Clare who was more mature than her age but obviously there are just some things that you can't tell to a 12 year old.

"So, how are you enjoying your birthday?" Sophie asked. Sophie was one of Sonny's college friends.

Sonny smiled. She looked stunning in her baby blue dress. It was strapless and was just above the knee. She also wore a necklace that had belonged to Chad but he had given it to her. It was a C. Her hair was the same wavy brown curly hair it had been. "Amazing, it's been so much fun"

"And have you seen Chad lately?" Sonny nodded.

"Yes this morning I went to visit him" She sighed sadly "I wish he could be here"

"Don't worry; he will be free in a couple of week's right?"

"You are right"

The whole night Sonny tried her best to keep her mind focused on the people around her than on the blonde she loved so much.

"It was a lovely party, Happy Birthday Sonny!" The last guest waved as he disappeared. Sonny waved back and shut the door closed.

She was so tired, her feet and back ached and she was sick of wearing the dress all night. It had been a pleasant party but she was glad it was over. Her thoughts reminded how much she desired for Chad to be there and how he could make the party so special but she had to content for the next year, when he would actually be free.

They had talked a lot about their future when he got out. Sonny would be finishing College and be a professional Psychologist and Chad would start a business, after all Chris had left him a big amount of money since he was in jail for life. Maybe they would even get married but they had actually never talked about it.

Sonny climbed the stairs slowly as she turned off the lights. The whole house was dark except for the light that came from her oddly. It was odd, Sonny didn't remembered turning on the light. She shrugged, maybe Clare did it.

She opened her door's room and shut it close without looking back, with a quick motion she threw her shoes to her right.

"Ouch" A male voice said. Sonny paled. There was someone in her room and his voice sounded oddly familiar. She slowly turned around and she gasped. It was _him_. It was Chad freaking Dylan Cooper but _how_? He wasn't supposed to be out of jail yet.

"Chad? But How?" She squeaked.

He looked radiant. His blond hair fell over his forehead and he was wearing that trade mark smirk she hated and loved to see at the same time. He was wearing a black suit that molded his muscles very good. In jail he had worked out and it had fitted him really good. He looked like he hadn't aged but he looked more mature. His shoulders were broad and his muscles were more defined. His eyes didn't look like a boy's anymore but like man. The blue in his eyes still reflected every single emotion and right now it reflected one thing, _love_.

His hands were on his pockets and he walked a step closer to her.

"Hello Sonshine" Chad whispered. He half-smiled. He felt shy and didn't know what to do. If go and hug her or stay here but he just wanted to kiss her senseless.

Sonny had her hand over her heart and the other swinging freely next to her leg. Her mouth was slightly open. There were tears welling up in her eyes. This felt so surreal.

Her heart beat was strong and fast, she felt it would come out of her chest and her breathing was heavy. There were goose bumps on her back and she shivered.

"Chad" She said louder this time and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you" She whispered, her head burying in his chest, holding him closer to her as if he would leave and she would be left all alone again.

Chad placed his head over hers and smelled her scent deeply. "I missed you too, so so much" His voice cracked a bit, he wanted to cry and so did she.

"I thought you wouldn't be free until some more days" Sonny said, her voice a bit muffled by her silent tears.

"They decided to let me free before" Chad smiled and hugged her tighter. "I missed this" Sonny nodded and kissed his throat making him gulp. Chad looked down at her, their foreheads touching. He smiled "You waited for me" He whispered, his eyes drinking in her and sparkling.

Sonny grinned and kissed the tip of his nose "I would have waited forever" Her eyes were watery "Because I love you and I wouldn't be able to love anyone else, my heart is already taken by you" Her voice broke. By now tears were running freely on both their faces. Sonny breathed deeply and smiled, wiping his tears away.

"Oh Sonny" Chad whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I love you so much" He kissed her tears that were on her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and the corners on her mouth. His hand was behind her head and the other was holding her waist, bringing her close to him. He grinned and looked at her eyes.

They slowly leaned in, inch by inch, slowly and their eyes closed waiting for the moment they had waited so long. Their lips finally met and they sighed contently. They kissed softly and sweetly, pouring everything they felt into the kiss. It was like their first kiss but this time it was stronger. Chad's lips were sweet and Sonny's soft. Their lips moved in sync.

Chad brought her face closer and bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly obliged. His lips were warm and his touch sent shivers through her spine. It was _perfect_. Sonny ran her hands through his chest, feeling every part of him she could.

Her heart raced faster than she could believe and she was sure he could feel it. "I love you" She muttered between kisses as she threw his jacket of his shoulders leaving him in his white shirt that outlined his chest even better.

Chad's hands were holding her close. He kissed her so tender, so sweet and so lovingly that she felt she would melt right there. Her legs were wobbly and if it wasn't for Chad's arm around her waist she was sure she would have fell to the floor. The kiss was just mind blowing.

They pulled away to breath, panting and their cheeks flushed. "I love you Sonny and I want to make this right" Sonny raised her eyebrows and he left his arms around her and she felt cold.

He searched around his pockets and brought out a small velvet box. Sonny's heart stopped for a moment.

His blue orbs met hers and he smiled shyly. "I know this isn't the most romantic place and maybe not the best time" He kneeled down in front of her and opened the velvet box. The ring was beautiful, it was a silver band with small round diamonds around it and a heart shaped sapphire in the middle. "But I love you Sonny, you are the only person I want to be with forever. You are the only person who understands me and sees behind myself, you are the only person that makes my heart beat and you are the only person I would think of marrying so" He licked his lips in nervousness. Sonny brought one hand to her mouth. "Would you, Allison Munroe marry me and be my wife?" He looked so hopeful and happy. His eyes were a crystal blue and he felt his heart would get out of his chest.

Sonny nodded, trying to utter a word "Yes! I'd love to, it's perfect" She jumped on him, hugging him close. Chad hugged her back, laughing softly and kissing her cheek.

They pulled away and Chad placed the ring on her finger, it fitted her perfectly. "I love you" They said at the same time, smiling and this time they knew nothing would bring them apart because they had somethign strong,_ love_.

_"Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."  
__Elizabeth Browning_

**This is sad, i mean is the last chapter of my first multi-chapter, i'm going to miss writting it and reading your amazing reviews :) Thank you so much for everything people. So I hope you enjoyed the story and leave a last review :) And if you wondered how Chad got a ring after just being released, let's say Clare and Marine bought it for him :).  
**

**Lots of Love,**

******- Emily**  



End file.
